¿Existen los finales felices?
by AnilecRose
Summary: Una bella historia de Trunks del futuro, poco después de la derrota de sus mayores enemigos, en medio de una larga búsqueda intentando rasgar los momentos de su borroso pasado y traer de vuelta a un ser querido encuentra algo que no esperaba. "¿Un deseo es suficiente para ser feliz?" Serie Felicidad- Primera obra.
1. Prólogo: La vida de los nuevos saiyajin

**N.A.:** Buenoh, bienvenidos a mi primera historia... Soy nueva en esta página y poco a poco me iré adaptando a ella, así que si hay complicaciones es porque no sabía como manejarme por aquí xD

Bueno, disfruten esta nueva aventura. (M. Trunks x OC)

* * *

Prólogo: La vida de los nuevos saiyajin.

Después que Trunks logró asesinar a los androides y también al malvado de Cell en el mundo reinaba la paz, ni él podía creer lo fuerte que se había puesto después del viaje al pasado, todos los entrenamientos que tuvo junto a su padre no fueron en vano, por primera vez en su vida se había sentido tranquilo... Todo terminó al fin...

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde lo sucedido, el muchacho ya tenía unos veinte años cumplidos, en unas semanas cumplirá veintiuno. Aquel día inició con una fresca y rara mañana de verano, faltaba poco para el otoño, Trunks perezosamente se levantó de su cama y vagamente se dirigió al baño para cepillarse los dientes y arreglarse un poco.

–¡Trunks, ya es tarde!– la voz de su madre lo despertó completamente, a nadie le gustaría escuchar la voz de la vieja de Bulma regañándote a las nueve de la mañana –¡Ya sabes que los proyectos van atrasados, por eso debemos esforzarnos en trabajar desde temprano!– Aún gritaba por el pasillo, Trunks sólo ignoraba a su madre.

Todas las mañanas escuchaba el mismo sermón que le daba su madre, las mismas quejas, la misma cantidad de trabajo, y casi nada de descanso... Todos esos años en que los androides destruyeron la Corporación Cápsula se atrasaban los proyectos e investigaciones, entonces ese tiempo perdido debía ser recuperado lo antes posible.

La vida de adulto apesta.

Lejos del planeta Tierra, en una galaxia lejana, existe un planeta llamado "Tashoku". Los soldados se estaban preparando en filas con sus armamentos esperando las órdenes correctas antes de salir a su misión.

–¡Preparen sus armas!– una voz gruesa dio el mandato, del que provenía esa voz era de un hombre alto y musculoso, parecía ser el comandante de la tripulación –Saldremos en unos minutos ¡Preparen las naves!– agregó.

–¡Sí!– todos respondieron a la vez, parecían unos robots programados sólo para recibir ordenanzas.

–No van a irse sin mí, ¿verdad?– alguien mencionó aquello con un tono suave detrás de comandante, éste se dio vuelta para presenciar que al fin llegó la persona que esperaban: una señorita de unas dos décadas de edad, con cabellos y ojos negros con una baja estatura la cual a ella le molestaba.

–¡Líder número siete!– El gran hombre bajó la tonalidad de su voz al dirigirse hacia aquella persona –Te estábamos esperando– expresó con mucha alegría.

La pequeña se paró en frente del comandante y bajó la cabeza –¿Por qué soy la número siete?– se sentía algo avergonzada, desde que su padre calificó el orden de los líderes por edades ella se sentía inferior a sus seis hermanos mayores.

–Eres la siete porque eres la séptima hija del Líder Supremo ¿O no?– esas palabras lograron aliviar un poco el estado de la joven –Y además eres pequeña– aunque el comandante lo dijo de broma ella no lo tomó así, bajó los brazos a los costados cerrando los puños conteniéndose para no gritar y golpear a aquel hombre que la ofendió.

–Koron ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

La voz de su hermano mayor la hizo entrar en razón, se dio media vuelta y, con un rostro de estrés, se dirigió hacia él con una caminata lenta como si le diera flojera existir.

–¿Qué quieres tonto?– preguntó cruzada de brazos. Siempre hablaba así con sus hermanos, no le importaba si uno de ellos fuera "el Rey supremo de todo el universo" siempre actuaria así ante ellos.

–Quiero que lleves a Blue a esta misión– ordenó con seriedad y seguridad, aun así sabiendo que respondería la amargada de su hermana.

–¿A ese niño llorón?– ella nunca fue sensible hacia lo que decía –Ese niño no hace nada más que llorar, no puede mantener una pelea decente sin que quede totalmente inconsciente o que huyera rogando que lo protegieran– seguía quejándose como un ratón en medio de la cocina.

–Koron, te lo estoy diciendo en serio, no voy a dejar que ese niño sea un cobarde y no hay mejor guía como tú– ella frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su hermano, ya le daban ganas de vomitar sobre todo el lugar –¿Acaso dejarás que mi hijo humille el nombre de nuestra raza?– aunque él debía ser serio y demostrarle a su hermana lo que podría llegar a ser no le gustaba la forma en que ésta reaccionaba –Koron...

Ella suspiró, ya no aguantaba más el sermón de su hermano, esto era peor que llevar al pequeño de nueve años en una misión.

–Está bien– cortó, sólo quería irse al otro planeta, sabía que Blue no sería problema y no se entrometería en sus planes y batallas –Lo llevaré...

–Gracias Koron– sonrió y se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la frente a propósito para que ella sienta náuseas y lo empujara, dicha reacción era suficiente para saber si ella seguía igual o había recibido un golpe en la cabeza, era raro que aceptara llevar a Blue a la misión.

Sin más que decir ella subió a su nave, como no quería que nadie la acompañara subió a uno individual. Su pequeño sobrino no tardó en aparecer y subir en la nave de la tripulación, sabía que su tía amargada le gustaba viajar sola y era mejor no molestarla.

–¡Adiós papá!– fue lo último que dijo el niño antes que ambas naves despegaran hacia el espacio exterior. El pequeño híbrido se sentó junto al comandante y decidió descansar cerrando los ojos, debido a su corta edad debe guardar energías reposando apropiadamente como todos los niños.

En cambio, Koron ya no soportaba el hambre, el estrés que le provocaba su hermano y el fastidio de pensar en cuidar a su sobrino no le dieron tiempo de comer algo antes de salir.

–Estúpido hermano– chilló sin miedo a que alguien la escuchara, giró su cabeza hacia la ventanilla para distraerse mirando las estrellas unos cuantos minutos.

Todo el exterior era hermoso, con varios puntos por doquier, en cada uno con posible vida existente. Seguro existen millones de razas en todo el universo pero, según lo que sabía, no había nadie que sea de su misma raza.

–¿Cuántos saiyajin deben haber en el universo?–susurró como si le diera algo de esperanzas, fue algo tonto pero logró distraer su atención en otra cosa para no pensar en su estómago vacío. No hizo más que apoyar su brazo por su pierna y esperar llegar al Planeta Kumo.

* * *

 **N.A.:** Ya sé, ya sé... muy corto pero éste recién es el prólogo, no se preocupen xD. Los siguientes capítulos son lo suficientemente largos para satifacerlos... creo... **  
**

Buenoh, ojalá les haya gustado y nos leemos proximamente. c:


	2. Capítulo 1: Rumbo a Namekusei

**N.A.:** Holas, holas... Perdón por no publicar rápido u.u... Es que no tenía internet y estaba como: NOH, TENÍA QUE SUBIR MI HISTORIA D: Bueh, pero ya tengo internet y ya voy a poder continuar tranquilamente y con más regularidad :v

Ocs, aquí va el primer capítulo :3

* * *

Capítulo 1: Rumbo a Namekusei.

Sangre, escombros, lágrimas… Una terrible escena trágica se demostraba en el Planeta Kumo, miles de seres asesinados estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar generando náuseas a la pequeña saiyajin.

–Esto no salió como lo planeaba– caminó tambaleándose a causa de sus heridas hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo completamente rendida –Lo siento, no fui capaz de derrotar a este villano– suspiró e intento levantarse nuevamente pero fue totalmente inútil.

–¡Tía Koron!– el pequeño niño híbrido se encontraba cerca de ella, estaba junto con otro niño el cual era un habitante de este planeta – ¡Tía Koron! ¿¡Dónde estás!? –no podían encontrarla, los escombros y el polvo cubría los alrededores. Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire, rasguñó la tierra y trató de levantar un poco la cabeza.

–¡Blue! ¡Estoy… estoy por aquí! – se quedó sin aliento ni energías luego de eso, sentía como si ya estuviera a punto de marcharse al otro mundo.

Los pequeños continuaban gritando, fueron terribles minutos de llamados sin respuestas. Finalmente lograron hallarla, se veían totalmente asustados, Koron supo que fue un error enviar al pequeño a una misión de este rango.

–Tía Koron, que suerte que esté viva– mencionó con un tono aliviado, aunque su rostro estuviera demostrando lo contrario.

–¿No hay un sitio en donde puedo… recuperarme? – su garganta se estaba secando, la sangre salía de su boca causándole un terrible ardor que le impedía hablar demasiado.

–Lo lamentamos señorita Koron, ya casi no existen refugios en el planeta y no tenemos lo servicios suficientes para ayudarla en ese estado, tardaríamos demasiado en sanarla– confesó el pequeño niño alienígena, aquello les dio falsas esperanzas.

Koron sentía como si estuviera nadando en lava ardiente, su cuerpo estaba totalmente magullado y apenas poseía las fuerzas para respirar con dificultad.

–Espera, tengo una idea– incitó abriendo los ojos, se giró un poco para señalar con dedo una nave. Ella sólo lo observó, su voz ya no salía y ahora no podía ni si quiera balbucear –Te enviaré a un planeta en donde te puedan atender lo suficiente para que sanes rápidamente– continuó con seguridad, como si de un momento a otro pasó de ser un niño llorón a uno un poco más maduro.

–Tienes razón– exclamó el otro chico pegando un salto de alegría –Así la señorita Koron podrá volver rápidamente a pelear contra aquel sujeto.

Koron sonrió ante tal positivo comentario.

Ambos niños subieron en sus hombros a la guerrera y la llevaron a rastras por el terreno de batalla. Caminando normalmente eso llevaría como unos pocos minutos, pero ellos tardaron más de media hora para cruzar.

–Yo abriré la puerta– el saiyajin abrió la puerta de la nave con facilidad –Hay que recostarla con cuidado– sujetaron con firmeza a Koron hasta que finalmente lograron apoyarla adecuadamente en la silla del piloto.

–¿Y ahora?– preguntó el chiquillo al ver que Blue se quedó en silencio observando los controles del vehículo.

–No sé cómo encender esto– declaró el híbrido.

Como ella lo suponía, el niño que se volvió maduro no duró mucho tiempo. Movió la mano con delicadeza para señalar algunos botones del tablero del control.

– ¿A… aquí? – el alien tartamudeó sin comprender la avanzada tecnología que se presentaba frente a sus ojos –¿Segura?– Koron asintió lentamente, estaba totalmente acabada que hasta le dolía hacer eso.

–Está bien– con seguridad Blue apretó el botón verde que fue señalado por su tía, en unos segundos la nave se encendió automáticamente generando chasquidos metálicos.

Koron ya estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento pero no se daba por vencida, de nuevo levantó su mano señalando una caja de control al otro extremo del tablero.

–Blue… sólo envíame a cualquier planeta, el que sea– su voz ya se estaba volviendo débil, la sangre que seguía emanando de sus heridas comenzó a salpicarse por el suelo espantando a los infantes más de lo que estaban –No te preocupes, sólo hazlo.

–Sí, lo haré– presionó cualquier botón y en la pantalla mostró un nombre extraño

Ella indicó que se marcharan rápidamente e, instintivamente, ambos la obedecieron. En unos instantes la puerta se cerró dejándolos afuera sumamente preocupados y confundidos.

La nave estaba a punto de despegar hacia un punto no fijo, Koron se sentía más tranquila en la pacífica cabina. Observó por ventanilla para despedirse de esos dos niños que fueron sus héroes, pero se distrajo al ver una gran nave aterrizar cerca del suyo.

–¡Es mi padre… y mi abuelo! – se escuchó gritar a Blue fuera de la pequeña nave.

Lo pudo escuchar perfectamente ya que no estaban muy lejos el uno del otro, se fijó una vez más en el buque de metal y notó que su sobrino estaba en lo cierto… Varios soldados salieron de la compuerta, frente a ellos su padre, el Líder Supremo, junto a sus otros seis hermanos armados.

La situación se había vuelto crítica.

En un segundo su nave despegó llevándola al espacio, pero antes de aquello logró presenciar a la perfección la figura de aquel tirano esperando una buena pelea, y no estaba muy lejos de sus familiares. Desvió su mirada hacia la pantalla de la tabla de control y leyó claramente el nombre del planeta a donde se dirigía.

–Namekusei…– susurró débilmente cerrando los ojos – ¿En dónde demonios me envió este niño? – añadió con una sonrisa, abrió los ojos unos segundos para fijarse nuevamente el tablero.

 _Llegaré a ese planeta en menos de dos días..._

Su vista se nubló y perdió la noción de la realidad quedando completamente en la inconsciencia, lo cual era lo único que la salvaba de su pesadilla real.

 _Dos semanas antes._

Un extraño sentimiento nostálgico lo invadió al cruzar los miles de portales bizarros que lo guiaba de un tiempo a otro. Logró percibir figuras extrañas parecidas a seres humanos, todos sin rostros, que parecían ser personas de su infancia.

 _Son Gohan..._

Abrió los ojos y descubrió que había regresado a su época gracias a la máquina del tiempo. Después de viajar al pasado sus esperanzas para traer de vuelta a las esferas del dragón obtuvieron una nueva luz. Él ya lo había planeado todo: Viajar a Namekusei en busca de un nuevo Kami-sama para la Tierra.

–¡Mamá, he vuelto! – gritó al entrar a la casa, estaba tan emocionado que llegó a tropezar con cualquier cosa que lo obstaculizaba –¡Tengo buenas noticias!– buscó desesperadamente a su madre por todas partes que ni siquiera notó los muebles que tenía en frente hasta que finalmente atravesó una puerta cerrada, decidió calmarse un poco o destruiría literalmente todo. La mujer bajó de la nave que estaba construyendo al escuchar los gritos de su hijo.

–¡Trunks! ¡Estoy en el laboratorio!– al instante tomó un trapo viejo de la mesa para limpiarse el aceite de las manos antes de saludar a su pequeño joven saiyajin. El unos minutos se abrió la compuerta y el chico apareció saltando de la emoción.

–Mamá, tengo grandes noticias…

–¿Qué le pasa a tu frente?– interrumpió a ver la frente de su hijo sangrar por un corte.

Trunks se tocó la herida y vio la sangre en su mano, sabía que la causa de eso fue el choque violento contra esa puerta, se sintió avergonzado por tremenda estupidez infantil.

–E... enseguida vuelvo...

–¡Trunks...!– lo llamó Bulma justo cuando éste estaba a punto de marcharse. Desafortunadamente para ella Trunks ya no la había escuchado a tiempo.

Minutos después madre e hijo se sentaron a charlar en la sala, bebiendo té de almendras con algunos panecillos con mermelada que preparó Bulma, justo los favoritos de Trunks.

–Trunks, cuéntame cómo van las cosas– tomó un panecillo y lo observó fijamente –Quiero saber cómo se encuentran Goku y los demás en aquella línea de tiempo– lo dijo con un tono nostálgico, ella extrañaba mucho aquellos viejos tiempos con sus amigos. Las aventuras, los viajes, los peligros... Literalmente de eso se trataba su vida de joven, al lado de Goku y de los demás.

–Ahora que fue posible pude viajar siete años después en su línea del tiempo descubrí varias cosas nuevas– echó un vistazo a su madre y quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de continuar –Goku tiene otro hijo llamado Goten, el niño es muy simpático.

–Otro hijo...– murmuró Bulma para sí, parecía haberlo hecho inconscientemente. Despertó de sus pensamientos y volvió la vista a Trunks, que afortunadamente no la había escuchado –¿Y luego?

–También el pequeño Trunks creció y lo raro es que ambos pueden transformarse en súper saiyajin a esa edad– mencionó antes de dar un gran bocado al panecillo que tenía a mano.

–¿Súper saiyajin? Recuerdo que a tu padre, a Goku y a Gohan les costó mucho tiempo como a ti en transformarse por primera vez– describió bebiendo rápidamente su té sin darse cuenta.

–Sí, ahora por suerte todos viven en paz, Gohan se va a casar, Goku y mi padre son muy buenos amigos, también se volvieron a realizar nuevos torneos de artes marciales– agarró la tetera al ver que la taza de su madre estaba vacía – ¿Te sirvo más? – preguntó con un tono más suave y tranquilo.

Bulma sólo lo observo y asintió con un corto gesto, estaba muy conmovida y quería saber más sobre lo que decía su hijo. Trunks sirvió el té y prosiguió con su relato.

–Bueno, iré directamente a lo importante, Dendé quien es el Kami sama de la otra línea del tiempo me dio las coordenadas de la nueva localización de Namekusei, sólo necesitamos actualizar adecuadamente la nave que estamos construyendo para ir a buscar un nuevo Kami-sama para a Tierra y así volverán las esferas del dragón– tomó un respiro por unos segundos, sacó un papel doblado de su bolsillo y lo abrió sobre la mesa –Éstas son las coordenadas correctas.

Bulma observó atentamente el papel, agarró una calculadora que estaba en el mueble de atrás y comenzó a teclear rápidamente varios números junto distintas fórmulas hasta que salió el resultado que quería.

–Ahora que veo con la nave que tenemos ahora nos costará casi un mes para llegar a Namekusei, si reparo y actualizo la nave dentro de dos días te tomará llegar a Namekusei en tan solo diez días– lo dio mostrándole la calculadora en la cara de su hijo.

Trunks quedó satisfecho, diez días son más que suficiente, aunque de ida y vuelta sean veinte días pero aún no era mucho para el joven, quería que las esferas volvieran a la Tierra.

Y pedir el deseo que tanto anhelaba.

Pasaron los días necesarios para la actualización de la nave, debido a la escasez de elementos que sufrió la Corporación en la época de los androides no lograron construir una buena nave. Pero ahora, con los recursos necesarios, lograron rehacerlo a la perfección.

–Aquí está la cocina, hay suficiente comida para el viaje y supongo que no comes como Goku – mencionó giñando un ojo.

–Posiblemente– respondió con el mismo mohín y su madre comenzó a reír, casi siempre eran divertidos entre sí desde que el mundo reinaba en paz.

–Bueno…– colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Trunks para demostrarle apoyo. Aunque pareciese fácil ir de un lugar a otro siempre existiría algún peligro, y eso la intranquilizaba –¿Estás listo?

–Sí mamá– respondió entusiasmado, algo que desapareció repentinamente. Observó a su madre con pena, iba a dejarla de nuevo por varios días, aunque fuese consiente de aquello no podía cancelar sus misiones.

– ¿Qué sucede Trunks? ¿Te preocupa algo? – preguntó al ver a su hijo un poco triste.

–No, no pasa nada– dijo al momento para no preocupar a su madre– Creo que ya es hora para que me marche– colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos para no mostrarse alterado. Bulma le dio un pequeño golpecito con la mano en su pecho.

–Cuídate hijo– lo expresó con firmeza, no quería entristecerse con la salida de su hijo.

–Está bien, madre– se despidió de ella con un fuerte abrazo, por poco se le llegó a escapar una pequeña lágrima. Él ya no era un niño y no debía estar demasiado mimado por su madre para llorar por separarse sólo unos días.

Trunks ingresó a la nave y en pocos segundos ya estaba recorriendo el gigante espacio exterior siendo únicamente guiado por las estrellas hacia el camino a una nueva aventura. Una que nadie imaginaría tener en el nuevo Namekusei.

* * *

 **N.A.:** Aws, la maternidad. :3

Ocs, espero que les haya gustado y nos leeremos proximamente queridos. :v


	3. Capítulo 2: La joven extraña

**N.A.:** CHAN, nuevo capítulo hijos míos :D

Emm... no tengo nada más que decir. Sólo... bajen la página...

* * *

Capítulo 2: La joven extraña.

El joven saiyajin bajó de su vehículo después de varios días de un aburrido viaje, al fin puso su pie en tierra firme luego de estar en el vacío del universo. Ahora no tenía ni idea que decir ni qué hacer para encontrar a los habitantes del planeta donde se encontraba...

Namekusei.

 _Todo se ve muy tranquilo._ Pensó al la vez que daba sus primeros pasos en tierras desconocidas, tal vez no para muchos pero sí para él. Levantó su mano y se cubrió un poco los ojos ya que el sol justo le daba en la cara, no tenía la seguridad si en el sitio que estaba era o no su destino, el lugar se parecía mucho a la Tierra.

Unos pequeños niños que jugueteaban por ahí lograron verlo y, asustados, volvieron a la aldea en una carrera. Trunks se había dado cuenta de eso y los siguió, quería saber hacia dónde estaban los demás habitantes.

– ¡Gran Patriarca!– los pequeños llegaron gritando hacia una de las casas de una aldea no muy lejana hacia donde aterrizó Trunks. Un habitante salió de la cabaña, era igual que Piccoro sólo que un más poco gordo y viejo.

–¿Qué sucede niños? – expuso mientras caminaba hacia ellos con ayuda de su bastón.

–¡Gran Patriarca, hay un sujeto extraño que llegó en una cosa rara!– dijo tembloroso uno de los niños, el mayor del grupo.

Trunks, quien estaba escondido tras una roca cerca de ellos, se quedó temblando pensando que tendría graves problemas. Genial, primeros minutos en el planeta y ya se había metido en un lío.

–Ese sujeto era púrpura y algo feo– explicó otro de los niños, el cual parecía ser el más pequeño.

– ¡Yo no soy feo! –gritó al instante y pegó un salto dejándose ver, pero al momento de eso se dio cuenta de su estupidez y bajó la cabeza humillado con un sonrojo que se podía ver a kilómetros.

– ¿Es ese chico? – apuntó el anciano con un tono muy confuso.

–¡Sí, seguro es un tipo muy amenazante!– grito asustado uno de los pequeños haciendo un gesto con sus manos mientras mostraba sus colmillos en desarrollo.

–¡Aunque sea un saiyajin no soy alguien amenazante, además soy de la Tierra! – trató de defenderse torpemente señalando con su mano a un punto nulo detrás de él.

–¿Vienes del planeta Tierra?– el anciano se acercó al híbrido lentamente observándolo sin perder detalles, éste asintió ganando un poco de seguridad – Entonces... ¿Conoces a Goku?– preguntó amablemente con una leve sonrisa.

–Sí… lo conozco… pero…– se quedó sin palabras, el anciano levantó una ceja en señal de escucha –Goku… murió hace veinte años… a causa... a causa de una enfermedad del corazón– no paraba de tartamudear, la tensión le pesaba como si llevaba una tonelada de hierro por la espalda.

–Mis pésames– fue la respuesta por parte del patriarca, se notaba la conmoción en su tono de voz –¿Cuál es tu objetivo joven? ¿Por qué vienes a este planeta? –cambió el tema de conversación.

–Pues verás… si se puede, quiero que uno de sus habitantes haga el sacrificio de ir a mi planeta y ser nuestro Kami-sama, así las esferas del dragón volverán– tomó un respiro, las palabras volvieron a ahogarle pero poco recuperó la compostura – Y así mi mamá tendrá que buscarlas para sentirse mejor después de la muerte de sus amigos, y yo al fin lograré conceder mi deseo– mencionó lo último casi en un susurro.

– Entiendo… así que todos murieron– dijo en voz baja.

–Sí… contra unos androides, yo fui el único que sobrevivió y los venció, Gohan fue quien me entrenó pero el murió hace casi siete años…– se detuvo de inmediato, su respiración se cortó y asfixió un clamado de angustia.

–¿Gohan? ¿Gohan murió?– un namekiano de edad adulta corrió hacia ellos al escuchar tal nombre –¿Qué le pasó a Gohan?– miró con los ojos llorosos a Trunks mientras lo sujetaba de ambos brazos débilmente –¿Qué...?

–Dendé…– balbuceó el anciano.

– ¿Lo… lo conoces? – tartamudeó el mestizo sin desviar su mirada del joven aunque quisiera hacerlo.

–Gohan y yo éramos amigos cuando su padre derrotó a Freezer– comentó el namekiano resistiendo las lágrimas.

–Ya veo... él falleció cuando luchó contra esos androides tratando de salvarme– un dolor le dio en el pecho, justo en ese momento Dendé lo abrazó llorando y no pudo soportar hacerlo también en tan inconsolable momento.

Gohan había sido alguien muy importante, ahora sabía que no sólo lo era para él sino para muchos, aunque el digno hijo de Goku no era de mucha fama o de excelente relación social era un joven muy carismático y alegre, eso hizo que se ganara el corazón de varias personas.

Porque Son Gohan era alguien que podía hacerte feliz.

Los minutos pasaron despaciosamente, Trunks estaba recostado en el prado y descansando gracias a la frescura de la sombra que regalaba un árbol. Observó unos segundos a Dendé, quien poco a poco se recuperó del doloroso momento, y luego volvió su vista al cielo.

–Como desearía ver a Gohan una última vez– deseó al aire sin esperanzas el nativo del planeta verde, levantó una mano como si pudiera palpar al difunto desde el más allá.

El anciano observó dicha acción y una idea brotó de inmediato, sabía Dendé pertenecía a la familia dragón y que eso sería perfecto. Se acercó a éste y colocó su mano en el hombro del chico para llamar su atención.

–Dendé... ¿No quieres ser el Kami-sama de la Tierra? En ese planeta necesitan un Dios y tú eres la persona perfecta para serlo– mencionó con seguridad aunque temiera si éste no aceptaría dicha propuesta.

–No lo sé ¿Está seguro que yo tengo la capacidad de serlo, señor? – indicó con un tono nostálgico de cuando él era niño.

–Por su puesto, eres un ser con increíbles poderes espirituales– lo animó un poco haciendo un gesto con sus manos.

–¡Tengo una idea!– el joven brincó de su asiento de un segundo a otro– ¡Antes que yo vaya a la Tierra voy a desear a Porunga que devuelva la vida a Gohan y a los demás!

Trunks cambió su forma de mirar y se quedó en silencio, aquel era un buen plan, después de todo su deseo podía ser concedido. Se colocó de pie y se encaminó hacia los namekianos para poder escuchar atentamente el plan de Dendé.

Quería volver a ver a Gohan, a su padre y a Goku ya que sólo tuvo oportunidad de ver a los dos últimos en una línea de tiempo alternativa. Por primera vez los verá en su futuro y eso lo alegraba bastante hasta el punto de poder brincar y bailar como una mocosa.

Bueno, no tanto, podría brincar pero no bailar.

–Eso es excelente, las esferas están reunidas en mi cabaña, iré de inmediato– y así lo hizo, corriendo se dirigió buscar las esferas del dragón.

El patriarca regresó poco después trayendo las siete esferas del dragón con la ayuda de otros habitantes de la aldea. Los colocó en el suelo he invocaron a Porunga en idioma Namekusei, el gran dragón salió de las esferas con un enorme brillo y el cielo se oscureció totalmente generando un temeroso contraste tétrico.

–¿Cuál es su deseo? Puedo concederles tres deseos– mencionó el dragón de gran tamaño y altura, Trunks había visto gente con un volumen muscular enorme pero este ser místico era una exageración.

–Muy bien Dendé, pídele al Dragón que reviva a Gohan– indicó el Patriarca, se hizo a un lado para el joven se colocara frente a Porunga.

Dendé le pidió al dragón que reviviera a Gohan en su lenguaje natal, todos creían que la respuesta sería rápida como todas las demás pero Porunga estaba tardando demasiado.

–¿Qué pasa?– preguntó Trunks con un tono alarmante, abrió sus ojos desesperado y observó a Dendé quien tampoco sabía que estaba pasando exactamente.

–Al que ustedes llaman Gohan no puede ser revivido– indicó Porunga haciendo una pausa incómoda – El deseo está fuera de mi alcance, pertenecen a una dimensión a la cual no quiere salir de allí, además, no puedo revivir a alguien que ha muerto hace más de un año– luego descansó para volver a preguntar cual sería el deseo que quieran cumplir.

Dendé tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y pidió en que el dragón se marchara, se dio vuelta y cerrando los puños con firmeza se marchó silenciosamente del lugar.

Todos los observaron, decepcionados, sentían el golpe duro que recibió Dendé, especialmente Trunks, quien al verlo marcharse sin duda fue a seguirlo para tranquilizarlo.

Ya había llegado la hora de marcharse, su rostro mostraba angustia y desilusión hasta que Dendé logró acercarse tímidamente hacia él. Se podía notar desde lejos su rostro nervioso y sus manos moviéndose de un lado a otro y entre sí.

–Señor Trunks… iré con usted…– murmuró sin levantar la vista del suelo– Voy a ser el Kami-sama de la Tierra– expresó con seguridad, pero tenía un tono como si fuera obligado a hacerlo.

–No tienes que obligarte, si no quieres puedes quedarte– quería calmarlo ya que parecía muy afectado por lo anterior –No es necesario...

–¡No señor!– levantó la vista con firmeza –¡Yo seré el Kami-sama de la Tierra, voy a crear unas esferas del dragón tan poderosas que regresaré a Gohan y a los demás sin problemas!– no quería hacerse esperanzas, pero él deseaba ver una última vez a su amigo.

–Vamos– suspiró y abrió la compuerta de la nave dándole paso para ingresar – El nuevo Kami-sama no debe esperar ¿verdad? – trató de animarlo con una amable sonrisa – Dentro de unos días llegaremos, tenemos suficiente comida para los dos– señaló los paquetes de comida que estaba en un rincón para después observar su rostro desconcentrado.

–Muchas gracias señor, pero los de Namekusei no comemos sólo bebemos agua– sacó su botella de agua y lo exhibió frente a él –Me pregunto si tendré lo suficiente.

–No importa, tengo una reserva de agua en la parte de abajo de la nave– indicó cuando observó de reojo una compuerta que llevaba a ese lugar– Es suficiente para un año, de lo que puede consumir un terrícola– agregó rascándose la nuca con cansancio. Se dispuso a iniciar la marcha del vehículo para lograr el despegue.

–¡Espera! Me despediré de los aldeanos– anunció al ver que Trunks estaba a punto de despegar la nave –No quiero marcharme para siempre sin despedirme.

–Está bien– retiró sus manos de los botones, dio vuelta su silla y se colocó de pie –Yo te acompaño.

–Sí, gracias…– enunció con un tono muy alegre.

Cuando ambos estaban por poner un pie fuera del buque un atroz ruido los interrumpe, seguido por un leve temblor y una nube del polvo. Trunks salió rápido de la nave y sujetó a Dendé antes que éste llegue al suelo, todo dejó de temblar y un silencio abrumador se presentó junto a las acciones curiosas de los nativos.

– ¿Qué… qué acaba de pasar? – cuestionó el joven namekiano cuando Trunks lo dejó en el suelo.

–No lo sé, pero presencio un gran ki…– abrió sus ojos algo sorprendido por lo que sentía, cerró los puños y desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba aquel sujeto – Pero… el ki está disminuyendo rápidamente.

–¡Vamos a ver que pasó con la aldea! – alarmó estirando el brazo de Trunks pero este no se movió ante nada –¿Trunks?

–Dendé, ve a esconderte rápidamente en la aldea– murmuró frunciendo el ceño, desenvainó su espada y se preparó para ir a aquel lugar. El chico lo observó confundido, sin decir nada más soltó su brazo obedeciéndolo de inmediato.

Trunks, sin dudarlo, despegó a dirección de aquel lugar. Tenía la curiosidad que clase de ser era aquel con un ki que disminuía rápidamente, no tenía idea si esa persona estaba herida o era un método de defensa. No tardó mucho hasta llegar a una zona deshabitada, había un cráter gigante y en el medio una nave rara, era esférica y algo pequeña, parecía una de las naves saiyajin pero más actualizada y con mejores detalles.

 _¿Qué es esto? Parece una especie de nave_. Pensó Trunks al bajar a tierra firme. _O alguna cápsula..._

Lentamente se encaminó hacia dicho objeto, notó que estaba algo dañada pero no lograba ver quien estaba adentro, para asegurarse dio unos pequeños golpes pero no sucedió nada.

 _Es totalmente firme y perfecto aunque algo malgastado._

De pronto la compuerta se abrió seguido de unos chirridos, Trunks retrocedió colocándose en posición de ataque, el polvo de la arena no le dejaba ver quién era el ser que se encontraba allí. Se concentró de nuevo en aquel ki extraño pero éste había desaparecido casi por completo.

–¿Quién eres?– preguntó con rudeza, hubo un silencio mientras la polvareda se dispersaba y la vista se aclaraba –¡Responde!– insistió.

La visibilidad se normalizó, lo que sintió al ver el interior de la nave fue imposible ser descripto.

En el interior se encontraba una señorita, era delicada y joven, casi como una niña. Estaba completamente herida, la gravedad se notaba simplemente por la sangre que llegaba hasta la alfombra bajo sus pies, su cabello cubría una parte de su rostro pero podía notarse sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–A… ayúdame… por favor…– dijo con una voz apagada mientras estiraba su brazo débilmente hacia Trunks intentando alcanzarlo inútilmente.

Trunks quedó paralizado ante ello, tal escena grotesca lo dejó mareado y paralizado por unos segundos. Pero rápidamente reaccionó, la cargó en sus brazos y voló hacia la aldea donde había estado él antes.

–¡Dendé! ¡Ayuda!– gritó antes de tocar el suelo, no le importaba aturdir a todos los presentes, lo único que deseaba era auxiliar a la mujer lo antes posible. Dendé lo observó desde lejos y, a un trote que nunca se le vio hacer antes, se dirigió hasta Trunks para ver que causaba todos aquellos griteríos.

La joven tomó la camiseta del híbrido débilmente haciendo que distraiga su camino, abrió un poco los ojos y balbuceó algo inentendible con voz baja. Cuando Trunks le pidió que repita de nuevo ésta ya había caído en un desmayo.

 _No te rindas._ Pensó el chico, la aferró más hacia sí mismo para que no logre caer, en aquel momento él era su único sostén y no le dejaría morir ante nada. Por suerte los aldeanos llegaron en poco tiempo, menos de lo que Trunks esperaba. Él suspiró de alivio y entregó a la chica en brazos de Dendé.

–Solo ayúdala…– insistió observando con desesperación todo a su alrededor. Miró sus manos llenas de sangre y volvió a marearse, el ambiente se volvió pesado, volvió su mirada hacia los nativos pero sólo los presenció alejándose hacia donde llevaban a la herida.

No sabía el porqué pero algo en él le dictaba que debía ayudar a esa joven.

* * *

 **N.A.:** Continuará... *Felices Pascuas :D*


	4. Capítulo 3: La cosa celeste flotante

**N.A.:** Holas... Aquí de vuelta con esta historia :3

* * *

Capítulo 3: La cosa celeste flotante.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos, el segundo sol de Namekusei estaba saliendo y eso ocasionaba mucho calor en aquel momento, era como si hubiera dos mediodías de la Tierra. Trunks estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol esperando a que Dendé terminase de curar las heridas de aquella desconocida, y lo peor era que la duda lo atormentaba, no sabía si lo que hizo fue bueno ya que rescató a un ser en peligro o malo porque aquella mujer podría ser una amenaza para el planeta o hasta el universo entero en algún futuro. Su mente daba vueltas como si estuviera tratando de buscar una esquina en una habitación circular.

–Señor Trunks, venga un momento– lo llamó el nameku al salir de la cabaña, tenía sus manos detrás de su espalda demostrando una gran señal de preocupación.

– ¿Qué pasa Dendé? – despertó de sus pensamientos al oírlo, se paró y se dirigió hasta el chico. Completamente desconcentrado desvió la vista hacia la ventana en donde claramente podía observar a la joven anónima.

–Ya terminé de curar sus heridas, pero no despierta– indicó con un tono bajo y quebroso, casi en un susurro apagado – ¿Será que antes de que comience a curarla ella... perdió la vida?

Trunks no dijo nada ante la mirada penosa del namekiano, se hizo a un lado y entró a la cabaña en completo silencio. Detuvo su caminata al lado de la cama observando a la joven, recogió el cabello que caía por el rostro de ésta ya que no podía ver claramente sus ojos cerrados, unos que con necesidad deseaba comprobar.

Intentó hacerla reaccionar moviendo su hombro y en unos segundos un puñetazo paró justo en su rostro haciéndolo caer hasta chocar de espaldas contra el suelo.

–Cinco minutos más...– fue un balbuceo, la joven logró mostrar señales de vida, eso era bueno. Aún medio dormida giró su cuerpo y colocó la almohada sobre su cabeza como cualquier persona que no quiere ser molestada al dormir.

Trunks sólo se quedó sentado en el suelo acariciando su rostro adolorido y en unos segundos soltó una corta carcajada, observó como el chico namekiano ingresaba al cuarto con apuro, seguro era por el ruido que ocasionó su caída.

–Me parece que te equivocaste Dendé– volvió a reír hasta que notó que su nariz comenzó a sangrar un poco, abrió los ojos y se cubrió con una mano –Maldición...

– ¡Señor…!– gritó Dendé pero Trunks lo detuvo antes que se inicie un innecesario alboroto.

–Tranquilo, no es nada, en realidad...– de un salto se colocó de pie y sonrió con nerviosismo –Esto... iré a ducharme, creo que me ensucié un poco... Más bien, bastante...– murmuró esto último mientras echaba un ojo a sus ropas sucias con la sangre la muchacha.

Pronto se retiró de la cabaña dejando confundido al pequeño aldeano.

 _Despierta ya..._

Trunks sólo esperaba que aquella persona despertara lo antes posible para mantener la seguridad en Namekusei y marcharse en paz, su misión fue un fracaso y sólo quería estar en casa y desayunar los huevos revueltos que preparaba su madre. Estaba a punto de buscar a Dendé para poder organizarse en el viaje hasta que algo lo interrumpió por las espaldas.

–¿¡Qué le pasó a mi cola!?– era una aguda pero angelical voz el cual resonaba por las paredes de la cabaña, Trunks juró que era la chica que habías rescatado.

Pues, no podría ser otra persona, en este planeta no existían las mujeres, al menos eso era lo que sabía.

– ¿¡Quién eres tú!? – chilló la joven al ver que Trunks ingresaba al cuarto, ella se cubrió por completo con las sábanas, ya que estaba semidesnuda en la parte del torso para arriba –¿¡Quién eres!?– repitió mientras se colocaba de pie sobre el colchón y retrocedía hasta chocar con la esquina de la pared.

Trunks maldijo mentalmente al namekiano por no haberle avisado que la chica no estaba usando vestimenta o alguna camisa que podría cubrir sus pechos cuando estaba durmiendo, y para empeorar todo, la pequeña seguía berrinchando para que se largara.

–¡Responde antes que te golpee!– amenazó apuntando al híbrido con su puño derecho.

Trunks suspiró y se quitó su chaqueta azul quedándose solamente con su camisilla negra, se acercó lentamente hasta la desconocida y le entregó su vestimenta tratando de no fijar sus ojos en ella directamente.

–Primero... ponte esto– con un gran esfuerzo logró mantener su mirada al suelo, se había incomodado tenerla de esa manera tan cerca –Y hazlo rápido.

La pequeña parpadeó repetidas veces, bajó la cabeza y su rostro se hirvió de vergüenza en un segundo.

–¡Date vuelta, pervertido!– gritó mientras le arrebataba el abrigo –¡Ahora o te asesino!

–E-está bien…– tartamudeó mientras sus piernas temblaban, por fortuna su cuerpo reaccionó para obedecer rápidamente. Logró percibir los movimientos de la muchacha intentando colocarse su chaqueta, él no quería darse vuelta para nada, era una piedra firme en aquel momento, hasta aguantó torpemente la respiración.

– Esto me queda grande– susurró la pequeña– Ya puedes voltearte si quieres– agregó en un murmullo.

Él se giró con los ojos cerrados, perezosamente abrió uno y la observó completamente arropada, agradeció mentalmente eso. Abrió finalmente ambos ojos para percibirla mejor y apreció que su abrigo le quedaba como un vestido azul, se cruzó por su cabeza que si ella daba un solo paso el chaleco se le caería dejándola de nuevo al descubierto.

–Yo... tengo ropas más pequeñas en la nave, si gustas puedo traerte algunas– indicó señalando con su pulgar un punto nulo de las afueras del lugar –Regresaré dentro de unos minutos.

–¡Espera!– exclamó la mujer como si Trunks ya se encontrara muy lejos – No se donde estoy ni tampoco recuerdo nada de lo que pasó– mencionó con un tono bajo al ver que Trunks le brindaba toda su atención –¿Puedes decirme quien eres?

– Lo mismo pregunto– dio unos pasos hasta llegar hasta el colchón, sonrió un poco al ver que ella repetía la misma acción –Mi nombre es Trunks y soy un humano del planeta Tierra, yo fui quien te rescató de esa pequeña nave cuando estabas a punto de morir– se presentó con una expresión amable, como la joven no respondió luego de eso se dio de nuevo la vuelta para marcharse.

–Mi nombre es Koron– finalmente bajó de la cama y lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo – Soy una guerrera defensora, también me conocen como Líder número siete.

 _¿Número siete...?_ Pensó el híbrido a la par que ella retiraba sus diminutas manos de su fornido brazo. Él sólo asintió satisfecho, era una verdadera suerte que la chica se tratase de una buena persona y no de un guerrero cualquiera.

–Y soy una saiyajin...

–¡Una saiyajin!– exclamó con asombro, claro la joven había confesado naturalmente que era una saiyajin, que eran de la misma raza y sangre, era obvio que él reaccionase así ante tal revelación.

–¿Qué sucede?

–No, nada...– cubrió su boca con su puño y carraspeó incómodamente, no se había dado cuenta que había dicho aquello en voz alta, o mejor dicho gritado –Ahora iré a traerte unas prendas.

–Espera... te atreverás a dejarme ¿O sí?– dijo rápidamente, se aferró a las comisuras del abrigo y persiguió al muchacho.

–Tú quédate aquí, seguro caminas y se te cae toda la ropa– la sostuvo de los hombros hasta que ésta lograse retroceder de nuevo a los adentros del lugar –No seas terca– ella frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada ofendida.

–Está bien.

Salió de la cabaña estirando las extremidades y emprendió una larga caminata hacia la nave, apenas dio unos cuantos pasos y apreció que algo extraño lo perseguía. Desvainó su espada y la empuñó justo cuando se dio vuelta, para su sorpresa se encontró con un fantasma color celeste.

–Bu.

–Dendé se va a molestar ya que estás ensuciando la sábana con la tierra– indicó lanzando su arma al aire, se encorvó hacia un costado y la espada encajó nuevamente en la funda –Vuelve a la cabaña, Koron– ordenó mientras continuaba su camino.

–¿Quién es Dendé?– ella observó el suelo y el borde de la tela con suciedad, dio un pequeño salto y empezó a levitar hasta que las sábanas se alejaran del suelo, ahora sí parecía un fantasma celeste siguiendo al pobre joven.

–Es un habitante de este planeta– contestó intentando ignorarla.

–Pero quien exactamente...

Trunks se cansó de sus tonterías, sujetó la parte superior de la sábana junto con las sobras que colgaban desde abajo y encerró a la joven adentro como si estuviera un en una bolsa de tela.

–¡Suéltame pedazo de basura!– gritó agitándose dentro de la telas sin dejar de levitar –¡Oye!

–No– respondió mientras estiraba la bolsa hacia él.

–¡Me voy a asfixiar aquí!– logró sacar su cabeza por un agujero para poder respirar, ahora más que un fantasma parecía un burrito, o alguna cosa celeste flotante –¿Por qué me haces esto?

–Tranquila, te llevaré a la nave, podrás cambiarte cómodamente y también te prepararé algo para comer.

–¿¡Comida!?– exclamó con gran alegría, y para agregar su estómago resonó como una campana inquieta –Espera…– trató de acercarse un poco más a Trunks pero fue inútil debido a la escasa libertad de sus brazos y piernas– ¿Dónde está mi nave?

–Está por aquel lugar, creo...– apuntó hacia el horizonte del norte, justo donde la había hallado –Allí fue donde aterrizaste con graves heridas y yo te rescaté– movió un poco su cabeza para dirigirle la mirada pero sin dejar el paso –Luego aquel namekiano llamado Dendé te sanó y ahora te encuentras flotando enredada en una sábana celeste.

–¡Entonces él fue quien me desnudó!

–¡Claro que no...!– lanzó sonrojado –Seguro lo hizo para poder sanar tus heridas más graves, además, en este planeta no existen las mujeres, él no te haría daño.

–Ah, claro...– bufó encogiéndose dentro de su refugio telar.

Llegaron y entraron a la nave, Trunks tomó los bordes de la sábana la cosa celeste flotante y lo estiró como si estuviera refregando las migajas de un mantel de mesa. Koron salió de golpe y dio algunas vueltas en el aire quedándose finalmente de cabeza levitando.

–¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?– gruñó volviendo normalmente al suelo –¡Casi muero!– se acercó hacia él con un ligero tambaleo, graciosamente parecía estar ebria.

Trunks dio vuelta sin decir nada y fue a buscar algunas prendas en su armario, entre revisiones de varios cajones logró hallar unos shorts de su madre que había equipado por error y una camiseta, la más pequeña que tenía.

–Sólo tengo esto, los shorts pueden quedarte pero dudo que la camiseta te quede bien– describió mientras le enseñaba dichas vestimentas. Koron observó detalladamente las prendas que estaban en las manos de Trunks, aún seguía confundida por eso se tomó la molestia en pensar mucho en aceptarlas o no.

–Voltéate, voy a cambiarme– ordenó con el ceño fruncido.

–No es necesario, yo iré a la cocina, pero si quieres también puedes cambiarte en el baño– dijo orientándose hacia el lugar donde indicó dejando sola a la muchacha a su suerte.

–¿En el baño...?

El olor a comida inundaba el ambiente, Trunks ya estaba a punto de terminar de cocinar unos huevos revueltos, su plato favorito. Sirvió la última porción en el plato que sería para Koron y llevó su plato con el de ella hasta la mesa.

Colocó todo en su lugar a excepción de los platos, no tenía idea si Koron deseaba comer frente suyo o a su lado, pero esa idea absurda se desvaneció cuando un grito resonó por toda la nave.

–¡Hey tú!– Koron lo llamaba, pero no gritaba asustada ni enfadada, era un grito que indicaba perfectamente el deseo que él se fuera hasta donde ella estaba –¡Extraño humano! No recuerdo tu nombre...– indicó esto último en voz baja.

–Mi nombre es Trunks...– dijo lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara, o eso él esperaba.

–Ven aquí ahora, necesito tu ayuda.

El saiyajin se cruzó de brazos y tomó rumbo hasta donde salían los llamados, nada más y nada menos que el baño. Lo extraño era que la puerta seguía cerrada, intentó abrirla pero por su asquerosa mala suerte ésta estaba llaveada.

–Koron, abre la puerta, no puedo saber que necesitas si no abres.

–No puedo– confesó con una tonalidad algo asustadiza –No se cómo y no quiero romper la puerta.

Trunks pasó su mano por su rostro con frustración. ¿De verdad ella era una guerrera? Se comportaba como una niña. Tomó aire y se preparó para tranquilizar a la pequeña antes que todo estalle.

–Hey, escucha, sólo debes girar la llave a la izquierda y la perilla a la derecha, debes empujar un poco la puerta hacia arriba para que se abra perfectamente –esas indicaciones eran más que suficiente.

–¡No entiendo estas cosas primitivas!

–Sólo inténtalo.

Un silencio se presentó repentinamente, uno que fue callado por el sonido de la llave destrancándose, todo marchaba bien, la perrilla giró y la puerta salió despegada de la pared completamente.

–¿Así?– su tono era inocente y sonreía como si todo hubiera salido bien, estaba sosteniendo aún la puerta por la perrilla –Estaba haciendo todo lo que me dijiste– aseguró mientras arrojaba la puerta al suelo.

Arrojó la puerta al suelo... La maldita puerta del baño ahora estaba en el suelo...

–Acabas... ¡Acabas de arrancar la puerta!– trató de controlarse para no explotar en ira y lo peor es que él iba a reparar aquel desastre –¿Sabes? Dejemos esto así y vayamos a comer algo antes que...

–¿Estás enfadado?– preguntó retrocediendo un poco y bajando la cabeza completamente arrepentida.

 _CLARO QUE ESTOY ENFADADO, MIERDA._

–Claro que no.

–Eso... es bueno– suspiró dejando ver sus mejillas algo sonrosadas, nerviosamente pasó una mano por sus cabellos mientras dejaba escapar todo el oxígeno que había en sus pulmones –Es que yo no sabía...

–No te preocupes– olvidó un poco su enojo al saber que ella lo sentía, colocó su mano en el hombro de la muchacha y se agachó un poco para llegar a su altura –Veo que la camiseta no te queda muy grande, es casi perfecta.

–¿En serio?– preguntó con un brillo que resaltaba sus ojos, Trunks sólo asintió sonriente.

–Ahora vayamos a comer antes que la comida se enfríe– indicó antes de colocarse firme nuevamente.

–Claro... Trunks.

Bueno, al menos ella ahora lo había llamado por su nombre.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron al área en donde estaba la nave en que llegó Koron, lo estaban observando detenidamente si no tuviera algún daño pero al parecer todo marchaba a la perfección.

–Creo que no necesita mucha reparación– demostró la pequeña, pronto levitó un poco para observar la parte superior de la nave– Creo que volveré mañana a mis misiones, mis súper importantes misiones– resaltó lo último. Trunks tomó aquello como una leve amenaza.

–Me parece que sí, tengo las herramientas necesarias para repararlo, este bebé estará listo muy pronto– reveló confiado, al momento que dio unas cuantas palmaditas a la nave, ésta se desmoronó completamente hasta quedarse sólo como trozos de metal.

Trunks se congeló en su lugar... y Koron estalló.

– ¿¡QUÉ HICISTE PEDAZO DE BASURA!?– aterrizó velozmente y comenzó a recoger las placas inservibles que quedaban –¿¡Ahora como iré a casa!?– sus ojos no dejaban de observar los trozos que pasaban entre sus manos como productos en un supermercado.

–Yo… no sabía…– él aún estaba sorprendido, sólo hizo lo mismo que la primera vez que encontró la nave, sólo fueron unas palmaditas sin nada de fuerza.

–¿Qué voy a hacer? Todo está arruinado– sus ojos se pusieron llorosos mientras no dejaba de pasar entre sus manos los fragmentos de su nave completamente arruinada –Todo es tu culpa…– de pronto se giró a verlo con el ceño fruncido y en una de sus manos formó una navaja de energía –Voy a matarte pedazo de basura.

Trunks trataba de mantener la calma y pensar en una solución rápidamente ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer? En un lugar como este no había lo necesario para reconstruir una nave entera, todo se había ido al desagüe y para colmo Koron estaba a punto se degollarlo por lo que hizo.

Hasta que nació una idea, una que lo podía salvar.

–¡Koron!– gritó antes que ella lo atacase, milagrosamente ella se detuvo –Podemos llevar los pedazos de tu nave a mi planeta, en mi hogar tenemos lo necesario para arreglarlo, te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

–¿De verdad? ¿No mientes?– cuestionó al momento que su cuchilla se deshizo en polvo brillante.

–No miento, déjame ayudarte…– se acercó a ella opacando su miedo y colocó sus manos en sus bajos hombros –Vayamos a la Tierra, podrás quedarte en mi casa y cuando la nave esté lista te podrás marchar sin problemas... es lo único que puedo hacer ya que destruí tu nave.

Aunque Koron haya roto la puerta del baño no era tan grave comparado con destruir el único medio para volver a su planeta, él también la rescató pero como un gesto caballeroso decidió seguir ayudándola.

–Está bien– volvió a estabilizarse y alivió su gesto –Vamos a tu planeta, de todas formas algún día quería conocerlo.

–Ah, Koron...

–¿Qué sucede?– preguntó interrumpiéndolo.

–No vuelvas a usar esa cosa– propuso desviando la mirada, ella también repitió el mohín pero él logró percibir como asentía cuando lo hizo.

 _Que suerte tengo... La verdad no tanto..._

Los muchachos se atrasaron una hora para llevar todos los pedazos de la nave hasta la de Trunks ya en cada viaje Koron se quejaba o sentía lástima de su nave hecha añicos. Los equipamientos estaban listos y ambos finalmente estaban preparados para marcharse del planeta Namekusei, pero no se olvidaron de Dendé, el joven también estaba listo para marcharse con ellos a una nueva aventura lejos de sus orígenes.

–¿Listos, chicos?

–¡Sí!– animó el joven namekiano levantando un puño a lo alto, obviamente con puro entusiasmo.

–Seh...– en cambio, Koron sólo murmuró con mala gana aquella sílaba. Vaya humor que trae consigo esta mujer saiyajin.

Y la nave despegó para iniciar un viaje que podría cambiar la vida de ellos y los de su alrededor.

* * *

 **N.A.:** Joder, me salté otro domingo 7-7 Todas las tareas del colegio me quitaron el tiempo para editar los capítulos, y para agregar, tengo problemas de salud y tengo que ir de médico a médico a cada rato.

Bueno, dejando de lado mi aburrida vida personal, finalmente logré subir el capítulo que tanto esperaban y... espero que no me asesinen con el paso del tiempo 7-7

Nos leemos luego. v:


	5. Capítulo 4: Llegada a la Tierra

**N.A.:** Después de tanto tiempo que estuve desaparecida hoy vengo de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. La razón de mi desaparición… tareas, proyectos, blah blah blah… etcéteras. Intentaré en estas vacaciones de invierno actualizar lo más rápido posible, intentaré acomodar mis cosas y tener un horario para poder dedicarme a la escritura…

Bueno, basta de mí y mis estupideces ¡y continuemos con el capítulo de una vez!

* * *

Capítulo 4: Llegada a la Tierra.

 _Diez días después..._

Trunks se encontraba reparando por segunda vez la puerta del baño, la primera vez fue cuando Koron la arrancó fácilmente y la segunda fue cuando él abrió la puerta, que aún estaba algo delicada, con demasiada fuerza y de nuevo salió desprendida como un trozo de cartulina adherida a otra sólo con plastilina. Esa pobre puerta tenía la peor suerte de todos.

–¿Quiere que lo ayude en algo Trunks?– Dendé se ofreció que había desviado su atención de un libro abierto que tenía en sus manos.

–No es necesario que lo hagas– mencionó entre dientes ya que estaba sosteniendo algunos tornillos con la boca –Además enseguida voy a terminar de repararlo.

–Está bien señor– asintió y continuó con su lectura, una que a Trunks ya le estaba dando curiosidad.

El muchacho suspiró y continuó con su trabajo, percibió un aire raro cerca de él y desvió su mirada unos momentos hacia Koron quien… ¿Estaba dando puñetazos al aire? ¿Eso es lo que hacía para no aburrirse? Pues allí estaba frente a sus ojos una pequeña entrenando con una rutina de golpes y patadas por el aire.

 _Qué rara..._

Abandonó sus pensamientos y sus herramientas para dirigirse hacia algunos controles en la pantalla de la nave, debía asegurar todo antes de aterrizar para no causar ningún problema, lo último que deseaba era que ocurriera otro absurdo accidente. Tomó asiento y empezó a revisar detalladamente los comandos, aunque pareciera un martillazo en la cabeza para una persona común para él era como una simple rutina mañanera.

–¿Qué haces?– interrumpió una pequeña vocecilla detrás de él.

Trunks dio vuelta paralizado mientras todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban. ¿Qué manera tan repentina de aparecer era esa? No quería sufrir aquello todos los días, pero lastimosamente sus deseos no podían cumplirse.

–Estoy haciendo algunos controles de seguridad, para que no haya problemas al aterrizar–respondió cuando sus palpitaciones se tranquilizaron, volvió al tablero y retomó al trabajo.

–Las naves de mi planeta son automáticas, en mi planeta la tecnología es muy avanzada– explicó observando con detalle –De donde yo vengo aunque todo era muy tecnológico y bullicioso aún era muy armonioso, pero...

Dejó las palabras en el aire. Trunks sintió sobre su hombro el suspiro pesado que ella liberó, se preguntaba qué habría pasado en aquel lugar, si fue un ataque o sólo era algo nostálgico que extrañaba profundamente. Aunque también podía ser ambas cosas, por supuesto, justo como a él le había pasado.

–¿Koron?– preguntó el namekiano, que anteriormente estaba leyendo un libro – En estos días no nos habías dicho quien eres ¿Por qué no quieres decírnoslo?– dijo algo preocupado. Koron abandonó a Trunks y, por suerte, aquella aura afligida que la atrapaba.

–Trunks me dijo que tenía una madre– observó de reojo al mencionado, éste sólo la ignoró –Yo quiero que todos estén reunidos para explicarlo todo y con detalles.

–Pero casi todo el tiempo entrenas ¿Acaso eres una guerrera?– preguntó algo asustado. Trunks se encogió mientras Koron daba vueltas alrededor del otro muchacho.

–Pues claro que sí lo soy– enunció orgullosa –Lo que pasa es que soy una saiyajin defensora.

–¿Sa-saiyajin...?– tartamudeó el chico –¿Cómo Trunks?

El híbrido se congeló al recibir una exclamación exagerada por parte de la pequeña, además la voz chillona de ésta no era nada agradable. En unos segundos sintió que ella ya estaba de nuevo a sus espaldas y, juraba, que tenía mil preguntas que debía arrojarle a la vez.

–¿¡Un saiyajin!? ¿¡Acaso no eras un humano!?

–Tranquilízate...– indicó levantando sus manos a la altura del pecho, aunque era difícil aceptarlo le tenía algo de miedo, aunque ésta midiera casi medio metro menos que él mismo –Claro que soy un humano pero también soy un saiyajin, soy una especie de mestizo por así decirlo.

–No puedo creer que existan más saiyajines vivos, mamá y papá me dijeron que todos se habían extinguido– empezó a analizar cada centímetro del cuerpo de Trunks, algo que resultaba muy incómodo para él al sentir como unos pequeños ojos lo observaban punto por punto –¿Y hay más de donde vienes?

–De hecho soy el único que queda, los demás murieron el la batalla contra los androides.

–¿Androides?– cuestionó sin comprender, dejando aquel tema de lado se concentró en su punto principal –A si que eres el último con sangre saiyajin, papá me dijo que si me encontrara con uno yo...– de pronto cortó sus palabras, su rostro se coloreó rojizamente y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Nada...– respondió volteando el rostro nerviosamente –Sólo hazme recordar asesinar a mi padre cuando regrese a casa.

Ya se estaba preguntando que raras cosas estaban pasando por la cabeza de aquella joven, si es que su cabeza funcione bien, claro. Las razones que le daban a Trunks para pensar que ella estaba chiflada eran que cambiaba repetidas veces su humor y hablaba tranquilamente de cómo asesinar a su padre en su regreso, eso y arrancar la puerta del baño al no saber como abrirla.

Y para agregar voló hacia la ventana como una mosca al plato en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

–¿Qué pasa Koron?– se levantó preocupado y se dirigió hacia ella. Dendé, al contrario, prefirió quedarse en su lugar como si fuera un perrito obediente.

–¿Eso es el planeta Tierra?

Él también se acercó a la ventana y pudo notar perfectamente la esfera gigante de masa azul y verde, también logró divisar entre el reflejo del vidrio una cálida mueca en los labios de la saiyajin, una hermosa sonrisa causada por la presencia de tan magnífico lugar.

–Sí, es mi planeta– contestó maravillado por la increíble vista del planeta entre la oscuridad mezclada con estrellas.

– ¡Es hermoso! – suspiró y se alejó del vidrio satisfecha –Ya me gustaría aterrizar y ver como es en realidad...

Los ojos de Koron no se despegaron de la esfera celestial que hacía perfecto contraste con ellos, su sonrisa no desaparecía ante nada y su mano tentaba con tocar nuevamente el cristal para alcanzar aquello que estaba a miles de kilómetros de su situación. Trunks nuevamente se imaginó las cosas que deberían estar viajando por su mente, ella se encerraba en su mundo y se quedaba en silencio para disfrutar cada segundo de lo que llamase su atención. Parecía sonreír con alegría y emoción, era como si nunca su ser hubiera pasado por tal experiencia, como si nunca hubiera visto aquello que podía ver ahora.

Era como si nunca hubiera vivido algo que la hiciera muy feliz.

–Koron… ¿Te emociona mi planeta?

–Me parece que sí– respondió Dendé por ella al ver que no se molestaba en decir ninguna palabra –En realidad el planeta Tierra es un lugar hermoso como Namekusei, además tiene la rara mezcla de tecnología y naturaleza haciéndose pintar por varios colores.

–Sí, por eso me gusta mucho tu planeta Trunks– su sonrisa se borró siendo acompañada por un desvió de su inocente mirada hacia el suelo –Mi planeta era así antes...

Al chico se le ahogaron las palabras, los recuerdos de la destrucción del planeta Tierra por culpa de los androides se hicieron presentes ante sus ojos, miles de rostros aterrorizados y litros de sangre esparcidos por doquier formaban escenas horripilantes que nadie desearía vivir jamás. Y entre esas imágenes aparecía Koron asustada, intentando huir de alguien desconocido, esquivando y tropezando por los cadáveres que yacían en el suelo, tan sólo imaginarla gritando a sollozos varios nombres a la par que intentaba huir del sufrimiento era muy horroroso.

La veía a ella y a él mismo en la misma situación, entre guerras, muertos y completa destrucción. En una vida que fue aplastada, arrastrada hacia el terror y con la leve ilusión de poder encontrar un final al sufrimiento.

–Mi planeta era muy hermoso y cálido... antes de que Redice lo atacara y redujera a casi polvo– sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, presionó los puños con furia y los mantuvo a los costados de su cuerpo, lejos del cristal que los separaba a ellos del vacío espacial –Sólo dos mil habitantes sobrevivieron, entre ellos mis padres, mis hermanos y yo, Tashoku es un planeta muy pequeño pero aún así quedamos al borde de la extinción.

– ¿Y eso... hace cuánto pasó? – preguntó el chico, esperó naturalmente que ella dijera como hace diez años o menos.

–Hace casi quince años– respondió con sencillez.

– ¿¡Qué!? – con sorpresa dio un salto hacia atrás hasta casi tropezar y caer con todo al suelo –No me lo creo... pareces muy pequeña... ¿Cuántos años tienes?– preguntó observándola de pies a cabeza, aún no podía tragarse fácilmente aquello, Koron tenía aspecto de una adolescente.

– Acabo de cumplir veintiuno– mencionó luego de hacer un conteo con sus dedos –¿Pues cuántos años pensabas que tendría?– atacó levantando una ceja acompañada de una mirada no muy amable.

–No más de diecisiete– murmuró intentando ocultar su rostro con su antemano.

–¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué creías que era tan joven?

–Bueno… yo…– comenzó a trabarse, debía buscar las palabras adecuadas que debía utilizar en esa circunstancia, no podía decirle que era demasiado pequeña de estatura pero si lo hacía ella se enfadaría y no necesitaba eso ahora –Por tu apariencia… – soltó cubriéndose la boca para que, milagrosamente, no la escuchara.

– ¿Por mi apariencia?– comenzó a observarse a sí misma, las manos, los pies, el pelo; hasta el punto en que logró vislumbrarse por el reflejo del cristal, allí entró en crisis y se abrazó a sí misma –¿Es porque soy plana, verdad?– inquirió avergonzada, con un toque de enfado claro. Trunks quedó estático como si todos sus huesos se hubieron convertido mágicamente en piedra.

– ¡No! Yo… no dije…– las cosas habían empeorado, vaya suerte –¡Es por tu forma de ser!– fue lo único que se le vino a la mente, deseaba desesperadamente viajar en el tiempo sólo para golpearse a sí mismo por tremenda conversación estúpida.

–¿Mi forma de ser?– alivió el gesto y sus músculos dejaron de tensarse indicando que la furia se había esfumado –¿De verdad?

–Sí... sí sí sí sí sí sí– repitió rápidamente acompañado con un asentimiento de su cabeza –Es por tu personalidad, creo que es una gran ventaja, así puedes entrar al cine sin pagar... creo...

Koron sólo levantó una ceja, definitivamente no había comprendido lo que él le había dicho, simplemente se tranquilizó y volvió su vista hacia la ventana. Trunks creyó que ella lo había tomado como un cumplido, suspiró y volvió al panel de control para comunicarse con Bulma, debía actuar rápido antes de que llegasen a la litósfera y se estrellaran por culpa de la falta de preparación de las turbinas que sirven para descender la nave a la perfección.

En resumen, por su culpa.

–Ya estamos listos para aterrizar, madre, ve preparando la pista Kt-13– dijo cuando apenas su trasero tocó el asiento. Explicaba las indicaciones a través de un micrófono, el buen equipamiento le ayudaba a él y a su madre comunicarse al momento de descender para que no hubiese errores técnicos o mecánicos. Bulma, quien estaba proyectada en una pantalla frente al chico, anotaba todos los códigos que éste le mandaba

Luego de unos movimientos más la nave finalmente logró detenerse, una gran compuesta de destrabó y empezó a abrirse dejando ver la luz blanca del exterior. Un silencio se presentó luego de aquello, el ambiente se llenó de una muy agradable calma que podría amansar hasta a cualquier demonio.

–Hemos llegado.

– ¿Tan rápido?– dijo Dendé sorprendido, no había sentido el aterrizaje ya que estaba perdido en su libro y en su propio universo literario –No me di cuenta.

–Pues, verás...

Se detuvo cuando vio a Koron escaparse de la nave, sencillamente se fue volando y dio unas piruetas en el aire hasta que finalmente aterrizó perfecta y finamente en el suelo. Tomó aire y comenzó a recorrer el lugar con admiración.

–Es muy bonito– enunció como si estuviera en el paraíso, con cortos y delicados pasos de damisela se encaminó hacia los jardines de, lo que venía a ser, la corporación.

–¡Espera Koron!– la llamó, pero no hubo ni media respuesta. Con un rápido movimiento saltó de la compuerta y se dispuso a seguirla –¡No toques las flores de mamá!

–¡Hey, Trunks!– gritó el namekiano al verlo correr también, se detuvo en la puerta del vehículo y se encogió de hombros tímidamente –No me dejen solito...

Presionó el cigarro contra el cenicero de cristal para apagarlo y dejó salir todo su cansancio en una exhalación llena de humo, arrastró su silla hacia atrás y abandonó su computador para ir a recibir a su hijo que ya había llegado al patio de su gran mansión. Sujetó se largo cabello en una cola de caballo para dejarlo después libre colgando por su espalda.

Era horrible... detestaba el pelo largo, debía peinarlo todos los días para luego enredarse con cada movimiento que ella hacía, extrañaba sus cortas melenas azules. Aunque su hijo y sus amigas le decían que le iba mejor un peinado así a ella no le agradaba para nada.

–Un corte no me vendría mal después de todo– se dijo a sí misma al figurar su reflejo por el cristal de la puerta que daba al patio. Con una auténtica sonrisa deslizó la puerta y salió a paso lento observando por todos lados para ver donde estaba su dulce primogénito.

–Este lugar... es la Corporación Cápsula.

Escuchó un murmullo desconocido al llegar hasta la nave, empezó a rodearla para rebuscar al emisor de aquella voz, el cual no logró hallar hasta que ingresó al gran vehículo.

–¿Trunks?– lo nombró adentrándose al lugar –¿Trunks dónde estás?

Finalmente detuvo su paso al ver a un joven ser, uno de tez verde y orbes oscuros, que mantenía sobre ella una mirada de sorpresa. Los labios de la mujer se sellaron y ahogó un grito de confusión al descubrir la identidad del sujeto, era aquel niño namekiano, el mismo, la misma mirada y la misma expresión; sin duda era aquel chico de la familia dragón.

–¿Bulma? ¿Eres tú?– el namekiano, el cual frente a los ojos de Bulma ahora era un adulto, se acercó hacia ella a paso lento –Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Bulma– añadió, su rostro se suavizó y formó con sus labios una tierna sonrisa de alegría.

–¿Dendé?– parpadeó varias veces, se frotó los ojos rápidamente y volvió la vista al extraterrestre –¡Vaya! Si que has crecido.

–Bueno, los años no vienen solos– indicó con un leve sonrojo mientras ocultaba sus manos tras su espalda, de pronto su rostro se entristeció y bajó la mirada pesada al suelo –Por cierto, me he enterado lo que sucedió con el Gohan, Krillin y los demás, lo lamento mucho.

–Veo que Trunks te contó todo– murmuró con pena, y en un flash, al acordarse sobre su hijo, empezó de nuevo su búsqueda con la vista –¿Y Trunks? ¿Acaso ya se bajó? Pues, no lo veo por ningún lado.

–Sí, Trunks ya se…

Pero el pequeño extranjero no logró concluir sus palabras.

–¡Trunks bájame!– resonó a través de una dura y a la vez infantil voz –¡Ordeno que me bajes, pedazo de basura!

Ella se estremeció al oír tal escándalo de críos. ¿Aquella era la voz de una chica? ¿Trunks había traído a casa a una chica? ¿Su hijo... y una chica? Eso era bastante extraño, su hijo no era muy social debido a los traumas que había sufrido durante su niñez. Observó a Dendé levantando una ceja en señal de pregunta, pero la única respuesta que tuvo fue un gesto por parte de éste para que salieran de la nave y que sus propios ojos revelen que diablos sucedía.

–¡No! ¡Te dije que no tocaras las flores del jardín!

Finalmente Bulma llegó hasta la ubicación de su hijo, quien estaba de espaldas sujetando a aquella joven para alejarla de sus exóticas y muy cuidadas flores, gracias al cielo los arbustos seguían intactos.

–¡Pero son...! Muy bonitas...– la pequeña dejó de agitarse y enfocó su mirada negruzca directamente a los azules de la mujer –¿Trunks? ¿Quién es ella?

Trunks también dejó de luchar, dio media vuelta para encarar así a la persona que estaba presente allí observándolos como simples niños traviesos. Bulma dejó salir una risa corta antes de encaminarse hacia ambos jóvenes y separarlos antes que inicien otra discusión ridícula.

–Madre...– susurró el híbrido con notoria vergüenza, algo que a ella le causaba gracia con tan sólo ver sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos voltear por todos lados con tal de no tener ningún contacto visual.

–Hijo, qué suerte que llegaste bien– mencionó como un saludo alegre. Desvió su vista hacia aquella persona que la había visto anteriormente y que ahora se hallaba escondida tras su hijo –¿Y esa niña?

–Ella es…– su hijo no finiquitó sus palabras a tiempo. Rápidamente aquel pequeño y misterioso ser se colocó entre ella y él y, con un brazo en lo alto de su rostro, señaló con su dedo índice al cielo.

–Primero, mi nombre es Koron, soy una guerrera y defensora saiyajin– ahora señaló con su dedo índice y del medio formando el dos – Y segundo, no soy una niña, literalmente soy una adulta.

–¡Qué bonita!– exclamó la peli azul mientras bajaba el brazo de la saiyajin hasta su posición normal –¿Es tu novia, Trunks?– bromeó a la par que se agachaba hasta la altura de ésta.

Eso fue necesario para encender la mecha a las debilidades de su hijo. El pobre se puso colorado como un tomate intentando negar a griteríos tal barbaridad, en cambio, la pequeña mantenía un gesto arrogante que dictaba que no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía.

–¡Mamá!– exclamó una vez más al recibir nuevamente comentarios pícaros por parte de Bulma –¡Ella es sólo una joven que rescate cuando aterrizó herida en Namekusei!

–¿Namekusei?– preguntó al procesar las palabras de su hijo, de nuevo observó detalladamente a Koron para así intentar descifrar ella misma lo que estaba sucediendo, algo que era completamente inútil –¿Qué hacía ella allí...?

–Es bastante largo de explicar...– confesó ella desviando la mirada. No la conocía pero sabía perfectamente a qué venía aquel tono bajo y angustiado.

–Bien...– asintió y lentamente se enderezó hasta llegar a su altura normal –Es mejor que pasemos adentro todos, yo misma encargué la merienda. ¿Te gustan los bollos de crema, Koron?

–Nunca los he probado.

Sin responder a aquello Bulma observó a Trunks quien se había encogido de hombros con una tímida sonrisa. Vaya, al parecer su hijo había adoptado las raras costumbres de los guerreros Z en tener amigos raros.

Bueno, ella también estaba claramente añadida a la lista por haber tenido un amigo con cola de mono.

Sin nada más que añadir a la lista todos ingresaron al gran salón lujoso de la corporación. Bulma, como si fuese a actuar como una guía turística, invitó a los visitantes a sentirse cómodos en su hogar; algo que los unos dieciocho años ella no se sentía de aquella manera. Todos se sentaron a charlar y, según lo que reveló su hijo, se trataría del siguiente paso para traer de vuelta a las esferas del dragón.

–Según lo que conozco actualmente...– indicó llevando un bollo a la boca para desgarrarlo de una mordida –El templo aún sigue intacto...

–¿Estás segura?– cuestionó su hijo. La mujer levantó ambas cejas y se encogió de hombros –Es mejor que vayamos a averiguarlo nosotros mismos.

–Yo también deseo conocer aquel templo– agregó la pequeña saiyajin, también asaltando la bandeja con comida.

–Koron...– la llamó Bulma con un tono serio. Ésta se estremeció y dejó el único bollo que no devoró sobre la bandeja –Me parece que esta camiseta es de mi hijo, no te queda para nada bien.

La joven soltó un suspiro tranquilo, mientras que Trunks fruncía el ceño levemente ante el comentario de su madre, nadie sabía si era porque estaba molesto o porque estaba de acuerdo con aquello.

–No encontraba de otra– contestó el muchacho cruzándose de brazos –La suyas estaban rotas.

–Ay, niña...– la alagó la mujer mientras la tomaba del brazo con suavidad –Ven, tómate un baño y te conseguiré una lindas vestimentas que yo usaba cuando era joven.

–Pero...

–Vámonos.

Y en un segundo ambas desaparecieron hacia los pasillos de la corporación. Trunks se quedó quieto en su lugar mientras que Dendé bebía nervioso un vaso entero con agua.

–¿Y el templo está lejos de aquí?

–No lo sé...

Los tacones de la peli azul resonaban en todas partes, algo que la incomodaba bastante, pero también servían de guía para que ella no pudiera perderse entre las decenas de habitaciones que contenía la gran mansión. No era que odiase aquella vestimenta que traía pero la hacía sentir bastante incómoda, las vestimentas que usaban en su planeta natal no eran muy finas ni tan holgados, era como si las telas se despegarían de su cuerpo y caerían sólo con el viento.

–Chicos...– resonó la voz de Bulma cuando ambas llegaron de nuevo al encuentro con el híbrido y el namekiano –¿Qué tal se ve?

Ella dio unos pasos tímidos frente a Bulma y ella, para darle un poco de valor, le dio un empujoncito con sus manos para que se revelara más. Su corazón se detuvo al momento que ambos sujetos fijaron su mirada en ella, su rostro se puso colorado y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

Tenía miedo, tenía vergüenza. Quería gritar, quería huir de allí lo más antes posible, y cuando estuvo dispuesta a hacerlo algo logró calmarla de inmediato.

–Koron, luces bien...

Ella retiró lentamente sus manos de su rostro y parpadeó varias veces, observó como Trunks sonreía al verla; era una sonrisa radiante, tan amable, tan dulce... Ahora si se sentía cómoda, una simple aprobación la hizo sentir aliviada y tranquila, pero sus manos empezaron a temblar de nuevo cuando un nuevo pensamiento la abrumó por completo, uno que la hacía sentir bastante incómoda y nerviosa.

–¡Cállate o te arrojaré algo!– amenazó presionando los puños con fuerza. Todos se estremecieron ante tal comentario y ella, al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, entró en shock.

–Koron, ya se que no te gusta todo esto, pero ya te acostumbrarás...– Bulma intentó consolarla bajando la voz hasta un punto maternal, ella tragó saliva y se disculpó con todos con una seña –Bien, cambiemos de tema... ¿Y si nos cuentas quién eres en realidad?

Koron levantó la vista ante la mujer y asintió, ambas se encaminaron hasta el sofá y tomaron asiento junto a los otros ocupantes. Ella, para no sentirse muy culpable con Trunks, se acomodó a su lado, algo que resultó algo incómodo para él ya que se podía ver su leve sonrojo cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban; pero ya no había tiempo para discutir el caso.

–Vengo de un planeta llamado Tashoku...– inició en voz baja mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos instintivamente.

–¿Tashoku?– murmuró el joven de ojos azules mientras, curiosamente, levantaba su mirada al techo. Koron asintió ante el cuestionamiento –Nunca había oído algo de aquel planeta.

–Tanto mis padres, mis hermanos y yo somos saiyajines de raza pura– continuó, aunque esta vez decidió ordenar bien sus pensamientos y relatar correctamente los sucesos que se revelaban bruscamente en su cabeza –Mis padres sobrevivieron a la explosión del planeta Vegeta, llegaron a Tashoku cuando eran sólo unos niños y fueron criados como habitantes de ese planeta.

–Tal como Goku...– susurró la madre de Trunks para sí misma, algo que casi nadie logró captar a excepción de namekiano.

– Años después tuvieron siete hijos, yo soy la última y la única mujer– reveló apretándose las manos con nerviosismo –Pasaron los años y nosotros comenzamos a entrenar, nuestro instinto nos lo dictaba aunque estuviéramos viviendo en paz– las miradas de madre e hijo se cruzaron, algo que inquietó un poco a la pequeña saiyajin –Los días eran felices, la calma era total, hasta...

–¿Hasta qué...?– mencionó Trunks para ayudarla a continuar. Koron bajó la mirada y presionó los puños contra la mesa.

–Hasta que un villano interrumpió la tranquilidad de todo el planeta y la galaxia...– ella tragó saliva y sus ojos se llenaron de una rabia dolorosa, una que Trunks conocía a la perfección.

Koron alzó la cabeza sintiendo como cada uno de sus poros volvían a sentir a aquellos horrorosos momentos, cada nocivo segundo, en donde su vida se hacía trizas. Los llantos volvieron a resonar, la sangre volvió a heder, el terror volvió a hacerse presente... Todo un mundo hecho una catástrofe, una casi imposible de remediar gracias a aquel maldito sujeto diabólico y sádico.

–Su nombre es Redice... el peor sujeto que conocí en mi vida.

* * *

 **N.A.:** ¡BOOM, BABY! Nah, mentira…

Redice… Seguro que se preguntarán quien es tal sujeto 7u7… Inicien sus teorías si quieren, yo iré a dorm…*cof cof* escribir el siguiente capítulo para que sepan que sucederá v:


	6. Capítulo 5: Familia

**N.A.: ¡PAM PAPARA PAM! Luego de 84 años ausente he vuelto (** **?**

 **Bueh, lamento mucho no haber actualizado en estos meses… Es que estaba con el tema de otro fic para otra página y blah blah blah… cosas que a nadie le interesa…**

 **Bien… ¡Empecemos!**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Familia.

–¡Hey, Oribu!

Un grito resonó hacia las naranjas arenas costeras, las pequeñas huellas que estaban incrustadas en ella se iban borrando cada vez que una marea hacía subir la humedad sobre las gravas minúsculas. Unos pies pequeños, causantes de las pisoteas, se detuvieron ante aquel llamado dejando que el agua, que iba y venía, mojase su piel suave y joven.

–¡Eso no se vale!– la pequeña se acercó hasta al niño con un ligero chapoteo y comenzó a regañarlo –¡Habías dicho que caminar sobre arena estaba prohibido!

El pequeño, de tez morena y cabellos oscuros, bajó la mirada hacia sus pies claramente posados sobre la arena húmeda de la playa. El chiquillo se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza aunque, claramente, sus pies lo delataban.

–Mis pies estaban en el agua, pero luego ésta se secó.

–¡El agua no se seca tan rápido, eres un mentiroso!– pataleó en el agua encaprichada salpicando por todos lados el barro anaranjado que, milagrosamente, no había aterrizado sobre el chico– ¡Le diré a Chiiru!– amenazó apuntando a un lugar nulo –¡Iré a decírselo ahora mismo!

–¡Bah! Eres una llorona, no aguantas nada– se burló a la par que desviaba su vista hacia el lejano mar –Además Chiiru no va regresar todavía.

–Chiiru regresará pronto ¡Yo lo sé!– caminó hacia el agua hasta que ésta lograra sobrepasar sus rodillas y apuntó a un lejano sol que se escondía en el horizonte –¿Lo ves? Ya se acerca la hora lunar, Chiiru ya volverá y le contaré lo que me hiciste– agregó muy confiada consigo misma.

–Él no me dirá nada por esas _macanadas_ – sus ojos se desviaron hacia su hermana menor, ésta estaba al bode de caer un berrinche con lágrimas y pataleos, algo que causó en él una ligera alteración –Te daré un dulce si no le cuentas nada a Chiiru– abrió los brazos con una gran sonrisa, pues, sobornar a la chiquilla no era mala idea.

–¿Qué tipo de dulce?

–Cristales de jarabe... los de color rojo.

–No me gustan los rojos, prefiero los verdes.

–Está bien, de acuerdo, verdes serán– al ver que la niña asentía ligeramente una tranquilidad lo abrumó –Bien, que Chiiru no se entere lo que sucedió...

– ¿Alguien mencionó mi nombre?

Ambos críos voltearon al escuchar aquella voz, sus expresiones fueron claramente diferentes: del niño fue de susto, sus ojos se abrieron a la vez y sintió cómo su médula se escalofriaba hasta la punta del robo; el de la niña fue una grata emoción, sintió como era rescatada por el súper héroe de las historietas cómicas.

–¡Chiiru!– enunció la menor, realizó una corta carrera desde su posición hasta saltar a los brazos del joven, hundió su rostro en el hombro del joven y comenzó a lloriquear; hasta parecía ser un teatro trágico –Qué bueno que llegaste, Oribu me estaba molestando.

–¿Oribu?– repitió al fijarse en el otro niño –Vaya, vaya... ¿Pero que has hecho ahora?

El chico apreció una presión que nunca había sentido en toda su vida, los ojos de su hermano mayor, fijos y oscuros, lo taladraban agudamente. Tragó saliva esperando ser regañado pero lo único que recibió fue una sonrisa, una madura y sincera sonrisa de un adolescente serio.

–Está bien, pequeña, sólo fue un juego– indicó secándole las lágrimas con sus dedos –Vamos, ya no llores, no quiero que cuando crezcas seas una damisela llorona.

–No seré una damisela llorona– repitió recuperando un poco la voz luego del sollozo –Yo soy fuerte, seré siempre fuerte.

–Claro que sí– murmuró ligeramente. Continuó cargando a la niña en sus brazos y, cuando estaba a punto de iniciar su caminata, recordó las bolsas de víveres que había dejado al lado de sus pies –¡Hey, Oribu!

–¿S-si...?

–¿Puedes ayudarme con esto...?– ordenó mientras le pasaba las bolsas de tela con su cola, Oribu las tomó rápidamente hasta el punto de tambalear y casi caer –Bien, vayámonos a casa.

El niño no hizo más que obedecer, observó a su hermanita y, ésta, le había sacado la lengua mientras Chiiru se volteaba. Lo peor de aquello es que no podía reaccionar ya que se le caerían las bolsas o, esta vez, recibiría un buen regaño por parte de su hermano.

Como desearía no haber hecho trampa en su infantil juego.

Abrió los ojos ligeramente luego de una pequeña siesta que le había consumido por el camino, tuvo mucha suerte en no caminar para descansar tranquilamente en los brazos del muchacho. Trepó delicadamente hasta recostar su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano y miró todo el camino que habían dejado atrás: ya habían cruzado el pueblo, la imprenta, y la granja del señor y la señora Grihn; sabía perfectamente donde estaba, a tan corta edad ya se había memorizado varios caminos y lugares que visitaba casi a diario.

–Veo que te has despertado– susurró Chiiru con algo de cansancio; pues, debido a que Oribu ya no podía cargar las bolsas él tuvo que hacerlo.

–Ya estamos por llegar– justificó sobándose el ojo derecho –Tenía que hacerlo.

Un pequeño sendero de rocas porosas inició en la margen de una gran subida, un arco de madera de _quebracho_ daba la bienvenida al territorio de una de las familias más conocidas por todo el planeta, muchos los consideran bastante importantes, pero en realidad sólo son unos campesinos escondidos, como los de la antigua época de la Guerra Stronil. Paso a paso los tres hermanos cruzaron el gran pastizal que los llevaba a su morada; la vivienda, de arquitectura contemporánea, se notaba desde la lejanía debido a la columna de humo que se perdía en el liliáceo cielo, mientras que las luces dentro de la cúpula de cemento se encendían con la presencia del anochecer.

-Seguramente que mamá está cocinando unos deliciosos _sekihan_ picantes- anheló el pequeño, quien arrastraba sus pies por el suelo en señal de su cansancio y su tal deseo de poder cenar y dormir como un gordo animal.

-No es época de judías picantes- contestó el mayor cortando el antojo de su pequeño hermano -Esas cosas están muy caras en el mercado actual.

-Mamá está preparando _katsu_ \- indicó la pequeña con un poco de somnolencia, ambos chicos se voltearon a verla curiosamente -Ella me prometió que hoy lo prepararía, serán de ganso argénteo.

-¿Argénteo?- murmuró el adolescente -Puede ser posible, ya pasó la escasez de esas aves.

La pequeña niña volvió a recostarse con agotamiento, tanta habladuría sobre comidas le hizo revolver las tripas, la hambruna la llamaba y aquello era bastante notorio en gente de su raza. Su madre le había contado que con su hermano mayor - _Ramish, Rapisha,_ o algo así- se peleaban por la comida siempre, aún si hubiese treinta kilos de alimentos servidos encima de la mesa.

Finalmente pararon frente a la fachada, una gran puerta de caoba los esperaba entreabierta dándoles el fácil paso. Antes de ingresar escucharon pasos tras de ellos, la niña levantó el rostro y, al instante, reconoció a los dos sujetos que hacías trote para poder alcanzarlos.

-Hermano, son papá y Califlu…- habló primero el niño, justo antes de que ella misma avisara lo mismo.

Un joven -aproximadamente de unos veinte años, pálido y con un peinado oscuro hacia arriba- traía consigo unas cuantas valijas, repletas de uniformes. El otro sujeto era un gran hombre mayor, de mirada gravemente tranquila, llevaba sobre sus hombros una estaca con recipientes con leche.

-¡Padre!- gritó la pequeña intentando escaparse de los brazos de su hermano, algo que fue inútil.

-Tenle más respeto, no grites- susurró el mayor como una orden. La niña sólo se dignó a ignorarlo de nuevo.

-¡Califlu!- lo llamó -¿No le dirás algo Chiiru por molestarme?

-¡Yo te salvé hace rato, niñata!

-Oye, Chiiru…

Unos bultos de tela cayeron frente al adolecente, quien se estremeció al ver quien estaba frente a sus narices. Ella, con algo de cuidado, no hizo nada más que saltar de los brazos de su hermano y correr junto a Oribu hacia su padre. Ambos, hermanos mayores, cruzaron miradas desafiantes a través de sus perlas oscuras que reflejaban sangre guerrera; el más joven mostró los caninos mientras que el otro, aliviando un poco más el gesto, dio un profundo bostezo.

-Acabo de llegar de una misión, no quiero que me fastidies con tus tonterías- luego de eso volvió a tomar sus cosas para ingresar a la vivienda a paso corto. El otro, observándolo de reojo, dejó escapar todo el aire que retuvo y volvió la vista hacia el frente.

-Padre…- murmuró cuando el hombre, seguido por los niños, estaba por cruzar el umbral de la fachada -¿Qué tal la misión?

El sujeto se detuvo de inmediato, los pequeños lo observaron con un poco de miedo y corrieron hasta el interior del lugar, aunque ella se escondió detrás de la puerta para observar lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué haces?- susurró Oribu sujetándola del brazo -Debemos ir adentro.

-Ve tú- se zafó del agarre y volteó hacia el pequeño hueco entre las bisagras de la puerta -Yo te sigo luego.

-Te van a matar- y, como si fuera una gallina, escapó de inmediato abandonándola ante la disputa de aquellos dos hombres. A ella no le importó ni un comino, su curiosidad era lo más fuerte en aquel momento.

Su padre enderezó la espalda y dejó los recipientes rápidamente en el suelo, milagrosamente ninguna gota se salió de ellos, y se colocó frente al muchacho. Chiiru no despegó ni un ojo a los movimientos sutiles de su viejo padre, aunque fuese casi un viejo aún tenía buenas tácticas. Ella pudo ver como el hombre hincaba la vara sobre el suelo y la sujetaba como si fuera un bastón de oro.

Y atacó.

Ella se cubrió los ojos al ver el latigazo que se dirigía al rostro de su hermano, no hubo impacto, prontamente más intentos fallidos de su padre se presentaron. Tuvo el valor para volver a ver la disputa, acercó su rostro hacia el marco y, gateando, se ubicó al lado del marco de la puerta.

El palo se movía con agilidad gracias al control del mayor, el muchacho hacía lo posible para no ser golpeado; ella sabía que su hermano no duraría mucho en ese estado. Pronto Chiiru contraatacó, su puño fue hacia el frente para golpear a su padre y, como si fuera por arte de magia, éste desapareció dejando que el golpe sólo diera a su capa.

Nuevamente apareció detrás de él cuando estaba distraído, con una increíble velocidad azotó la vara sobre el adolescente. Ella ahogó un grito al oír un azote contra el cuerpo de su hermano, pero, al volver a fijarse y procesar lo sucedido, el brazo del muchacho se encontraba como bloqueo ante el contraataque.

Pronto, la vara se hallaba partida en dos bajo los pies de ambos hombres.

-La próxima tú irás- mencionó el mayor cuando se colocó firme nuevamente.

-¿¡Qué!?- pegó un salto hacia atrás -¡Yo no estoy preparado!

Ella también se sorprendió ante la noticia, era bastante raro que su padre incluyera a otro de sus hermanos en sus misiones… ¡Y menos a esa edad! Califlu había tenido su primera misión al cumplir la mayoría de edad, a penas el año anterior, y tuvo un arduo entrenamiento para ser aceptado. Ver a Chiiru con la suficiente destreza y fuerza para ser aprobado le generaba una rara sensación, tenía un leve deseo de poder llegar a ese nivel, incluso superarlo, pero sabía que aquello sólo era un infantil sueño.

 _Las lloronas como tú nunca llegaran a tener el potencial ni para poder escapar de un simple enemigo…_

Esas fueron las duras palabras de su progenitor, aquella vez ella no logró durar ni cinco segundos en una pelea contra él. Estaba adolorida y cansada, subestimó a su padre al pensar que no sería muy duro con ella, pero terminó con dos brazos y siete costillas rotas causadas por un simple golpe.

-Eso sólo fue el primer paso.

Pálida del susto, volteó a ver quién estaba detrás de ella. Califlu estaba a su lado, a cuclillas para estar a su altura, observando todo como si fuera un aficionado serio.

-¿El chico tiene estilo? Sí… ¿Potencial? También…- se detuvo para observarla, vulgarmente se limpió un diente con su uña antes de poder continuar -Sólo le falta experiencia, la próxima misión es en una semana, siete días de entrenamiento ya serán suficientes para ello.

Experiencia… Esa palabra rebotó dentro de la mente de la pequeña. Tenía poca edad, eso se notaba a leguas, pero la mentalidad era muy diferente a los de los otros niños de su edad; quizá sea por ser saiyajin o sólo se deba por su manera de prestar atención.

Necesitaba experiencias de batalla, a partir de ese momento debería estar en verdaderas misiones para saber cómo es una pelea de verdad. Su padre había sido guerrero desde muy pequeño y su madre sólo fue aspirante, nunca le atrajo las peleas, por eso sólo ayudaba a la abuela en la carnicería de su antiguo planeta antes de su extinción.

Aunque, si fuese sincera consigo misma, no le gustaban demasiado las batallas; sólo quería refregar en la cara de su padre lo que ella podría ser algún día. Será reconocida, superará a sus hermanos, logrará llegar al primer puesto sólo para no quedar en la sombra de nadie, nunca más.

-Pero tú eres tan sólo una _niña_ …- ella se fijó en su hermano ante tan repentino comentario, por un segundo pensó que estaba leyendo su mente, hasta que volvió a hablar -Sé que te estás ilusionando con esto, te quedaste a observar la pelea porque te gusta pelear, es simple…

-No me gusta pelear- interrumpió. Exageradamente el otro se giró para verla.

-¿Disculpa?- cuestionó sin comprender -¿Acabas de darte cuenta lo que acabas de decir, pequeña? Te estás contradiciendo.

-Sólo me quedé por curiosidad- el joven arqueó un ceja dudosamente, ella bajó la mirada ante la presión ¡Califlu ya parecía ser un psíquico! -La razón por la que me interesan las peleas es porque quiero superar a todos esos inútiles guerreros y a nuestro padre.

-¿A él?- por suerte el muchacho logró controlar su risa, interrumpir la conversación entre su padre y Chiiru no sería buena idea -A esta edad no lograrías nada; aunque si llegases a entrenar hasta ser adulta, teniendo algo de experiencia, seguirás sin llegar siquiera a los pies de aquel vegete.

Como si fuese suficiente discusión el joven se colocó de pie, a paso lento se fue alejando de la pequeña. Ella ignoró su partida, su mente empezó a generar otra bochornosa tormenta que, quizá, no la deje dormir otra noche más. Observó la sonrisa de su padre cuando Chiiru se retiró del encuentro, era una sonrisa de satisfacción al no perder su tiempo en personas débiles…

Como ella…

Su padre, el líder supremo de las Fuerzas Autoritarias, la había humillado al saber que no poseía ningún potencial para ser guerrera. Y su hermano mayor, el más fuerte, le había refregado en su cara lo inútil que ella era.

Quería ser fuerte, sólo quería llegar a la cima; deseaba ver lo orgulloso que estaría su padre al verla como la saiyajin elite que él siempre quiso ser.

Pero ella era sólo una niña… _Una débil niña…_

-¡Hey, Paseru! ¡Ahora es mi turno!

-¡No digas tonterías, Parsuly!

Ver a esos dos pelearse era divertido, al menos para ella, claro. Paseru y Parsuly, mellizos púberos, siempre discutían por cualquier estupidez; pero tenían una conexión fuerte, una amistad que supera cualquier relación entre todos sus hermanos, siempre estaban juntos, hasta tenían un idioma secreto… O al menos eso le contó Parsuly…

-¡Cállense!

¿Desde cuándo Bito estaba sentado a su lado? Ni se había dado cuenta cuando él llegó allí, ella estaba acostada de cabeza y con los pies en la reposadera mientras se perdía entre su mente y a pelea de los mellizos, no tenía intención en interesarse en otras cosas que la rodeaban en ese momento; pero bueno, escuchar tan de pronto un grito por parte de aquel niño de once años la sorprendió bastante.

-No puedo ver a cúpula holográfica en paz…- agregó el niño.

-Es en serio, no es divertido ver como se pelean por un videojuego- ingresó al salón el mayor de todos, luego de morder la fruta que traía en sus manos dio un salto sobre el sofá haciendo que ella y Bito rebotaran en su mismo lugar. Vaya tonto, tan despreocupado luego de lo que había sucedido hace tan sólo una hora. El muchacho levantó una ceja al observarla y acercó el fruto hacia ella -¿Quieres?

-No, no me gusta.

- _Mmm_ , patrañas… Tienes apenas cinco años, si no te alimentas bien no crecerás adecuadamente- dijo antes de volver su atención a los jovencillos, ella sólo lo ignoró -Oigan, mocosos, si quieren pelear es mejor que vayan afuera, tantos videojuegos les están pudriendo el cerebro.

-No son videojuegos, es un simulador de batallas que nos trajo mamá- indicó uno de ellos, el moreno con peinado decente -Y se supone que… ¡Ahora es mi turno!

-No seas codicioso, tú ya lo usaste ayer- se defendió el otro.

-¡Pero sólo fue por una hora, tú ya vas dos!- tomó voz de nuevo. Pronto ambos niños empezaron a pelearse nuevamente, algo que colmó la paciencia del mayor.

Ella se cubrió los oídos lentamente, ya sabía lo que se estaba por venir, conocía bastante a Califlu para saber sus reacciones de memoria. Su hermano la vio curioso, el pobre quedará sordo luego de esto.

-¡Paren, gusanos incompetentes!

El silencio abrumó en la sala. Los mellizos temblaron de miedo hasta que las colas se le erizaran como un plumero, Bito cayó de su asiento y, gateando, huyó de la habitación antes de que la furia de su hermano pudiera devorárselo también. A ella no le interesó aquello, más bien, sólo se fijó en aquellos dos que se estremecían como gelatinas; y no, ilusos, esto aún no terminaba.

-Es mejor de dejen de azotar sus colas entre sí y aprendan a compartir o si no…- enderezó su espalda y se puso firme ante esos dos niños, una mueca malévola se formó en sus labios cuando una flama azul se formó entre sus dedos -Se la verán conmigo…

Ambos mellizos se miraron con desesperación. El más pálido tomó sus visores y los demás artefactos del simulador y se los lanzó a su gemelo, al estar libre de aquellos objetos se fugó para, seguramente, esconderse bajo las faldas de su madre. El otro, por puro impulso, siguió a su hermano llevando a rastras todas las cosas como si fuese una mula.

-Eso fue cruel…- mencionó cuando se destapó sus oídos, observó a su hermano con recelo mientras éste volvía a relajarse y hundirse entre los almohadones.

-Fue un acto responsable, alguien debía intervenir antes que pudiesen llegar a los golpes- fue su clara respuesta -Si nuestro padre estuviera aquí presente ya sabrías que pasaría.

-Los pulverizaría a puños- explicó y, justo cuando el chico estaba por replicar, continuó -Y si mamá estuviera frente aquí él los pulverizaría sólo con simples regaños.

-Eres raramente inteligente.

-¿Para tener cinco años?- soltó del asiento y estiró los brazos hacia arriba -Papá, a esta edad, ya formaba parte de un escuadrón de clase alta, bastante.

-Clase media-alta- corrigió el chico -Y no necesitó ser sumamente inteligente para serlo- ella volteó con curiosidad al oír eso -De igual manera, no podrás conseguir nada porque eres una niña.

-Puedo lograrlo- se giró completamente para, intentar, enseñar los dientes a su hermano -Yo también seré una gran elite y superaré a nuestro padre.

-Mira, no quiero destrozar tus sueños princesita- sonrió al verla de reojo; ella se sorprendió, no por aquello, sino por aquella sombra que se deslizaba tras su lomo -

El sonido de un guantazo lo hizo callar, ella cerró los ojos ante tal temeroso golpe. Una risilla de escapó de sus labios, tan dulce e inocente, como supuestamente tenía que ser. Califlu transformó completamente su rostro al recibir tal golpe y, cuando estaba por protestar, sólo se mantuvo callado; se podía sentir la energía calmada del chico mezclada con el aura pesada de la señora Pepp en todo el ambiente.

-Mamá…- alivió el tono de su voz al ver a la mujer con los brazos cruzados -¿Por qué…?

-¿Por qué?- lo imitó con un tono abobado y sarcástico. La niña se cubrió la boca al oír aquello por parte de su madre -¿Cómo te atreves? Ella puede lograr ser alguien increíble en un futuro… ¡No importa si es mujer!

-Yo no le decía nada por ser mujer- contraatacó el adolescente -¡Lo dije por el simple hecho de su edad!

-¡Deja de excusarte, Califlu!- se entrometió la pequeña. La furia de su hermano la chocó como un huracán con tan sólo el contacto de las miradas, ella retrocedió unos pasos para esconderse tras las finas pernas de su madre.

-Califlu, cállate.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Porque soy tu madre, yo te lo ordeno.

La menor de todos se encogió en su lugar, cerró los ojos ante el deseo de calmar la discusión que fue causada por su culpa. El pavor se ocultaba en su interior, crecía a cada segundo con el fin de consumirla por completo hasta no quedar ni un pelo.

Sí, ella tenía miedo en ese momento, después de todo era una niña que se orinaba encima ante la presencia de cualquier problema. Pero aún estaba en su lugar, helada pero firme, sin volver a retroceder o encogerse como una simple hormiga; aún mantenía la mirada sobre su hermano que, mudamente para ella, seguía lanzando palabras duras a su madre y viceversa.

-¡Cállate!

Gritó. Pero nadie pareció escucharla, algo más captó la atención de todos.

Como si fuese la causante una gran onda expansiva cada restalló violentamente, desde el más cercano a la disputa hasta el último que se encontraba en un rincón, dejando un susto y humo en toda la vivienda. Pero lo más llamativo fue cuando, al final, se presenció un gran explosión arriba de la casa, el fuego rápidamente empezó a consumir las paredes cubriendo las salidas e imposibilitando la visualización en la zona.

Ella empezó a desesperarse, su madre la tomó como un cachorro y corrió a buscar a los otros dos menores; sólo podía ver borrosamente entre en cuello de su madre, el aire contaminado la estaba afectando bastante. Finalmente llegaron afuera, abrió los ojos encontrándose con los ojos llorosos de su madre, levantó la vista y observó que cada uno de sus hermanos estaba a salvo.

Pero faltaba alguien.

Un grito resonó por todo el lugar una ráfaga de viento se escapó desde los adentros de la casa, el fuego de disolvió por completo dejando sólo aquellas machas oscuras de su recorrido. Pudo ver como su padre salía de la casa, que aún estaba decente, y volaba hasta el techo de la misma; su madre estaba dispuesta a ir también y ella, por miedo a quedarse sola, trepó por su espalda cubriéndose con la larga melena de la mujer.

-Gakins, aléjate- fue lo que escuchó por parte de su padre al momento que llegaron a la cima de la morada -Esto puede ser peligroso.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió?- exigió la mujer encaminándose a pasos largos hacia donde ocurrió el problema -¿Nasuiro?

Se aferró a los hombros peludos de la chaqueta de su madre, su atención se centró en una cúpula de color oscuro, algo que nunca había visto. Su padre tomó aquella cosa y la estiró para arriba como una cajuela, revelando así una columna escondida, pero estaba completamente carbonizada e inservible.

-Maldición- chilló el hombre colocando nuevamente el aparato en su lugar con brusquedad -Este rastreador soporta cantidades impresionantes de ki. ¿Cómo fue posible que estallara de tal manera?

-No creo que fuese una falla mecánica- cuestionó. Ella podía sentir la voz grave de su madre al mencionar aquello, esa voz era bastante perturbadora y grave, indicaba perfectamente que algo no iba bien.

-Eso también pensé…- sus manos siguieron recorriendo por el casco destrozado -Pero… ¿Qué sería lo suficientemente poderoso para que no resistiera tanto ki?

La pequeña se aterrorizó ante aquello, creía que eso, en parte, era culpa suya; incluso le dio ganas de disculparse por causar tal catástrofe y prometer no volver a gritar jamás. Y cuando estaba por hablar y salir de su vergonzoso escondite algo la distrajo, al igual que a sus padres, se podía visualizar un objeto en el cielo; no, no era un objeto, más bien, se trataba de una persona.

Alguien estaba ahí, observándolos.

-¿Quién demonios es ese tipo?- gruñó su padre al aire -No es posible que sea ese sujeto que detuvimos el año anterior.

-No… no es él…

A través de sus pequeños ojos se pudo notar el terror absoluto, algo desconocido tanto para ella como para todos. Su madre la descubrió cuando ella aferró sus uñas su traje de combate y su cola le atrapó el brazo, como nunca lo había visto antes la apartó de ella empujándola fuera del tejado. Aterrizó de cara contra la tierra, se levantó a rastras y se centró en aquellas tres figuras que se dirigían a la cuarta.

 _Mamá, papá… Califlu…_

Al procesar lo que estaba sucediendo empezó una corrida lejos de su hogar, la desesperación era un choque de adrenalina en su pequeño ser, se olvidó de sus hermanos, se olvidó de sus padres, se olvidó de todo con tal de salvar su vida… ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Es sólo una _niña…_

Una explosión se formó justo al frente, se detuvo de inmediato haciendo que el polvo golpeara su rostro. Retrocedió dio una vuelta con un tropezón para continuar su huida, estallidos por estallidos la seguían mientras que en la nube de polvo se podían ver sombras y oír escurridizas carcajadas burlonas.

-¡Oribu! ¡Bito!

Una bola de energía se cruzó al lado suyo sin tocarla.

-¡Paseru! ¡Parsuly!

Un temblor la hizo caer y rodar hasta llegar a una pequeña grieta.

-¡Chiiru! ¡Califlu!

Se recompuso y trepó con todo lo que podía.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá…!

La vista se aclaró, miles de sujetos atormentaban el lugar e inundaban los cielos; pudo divisar a las naves de las Fuerzas Autoritarias, las personas huyendo y los cadáveres que empezaban a acumularse en los suelos. Se cansó, ya no daba más, su fuerza había sido inútilmente malgastada y su hora de morir se percibía sumamente cerca.

Se dejó caer de rodillas sosteniendo su cuerpo con sus brazos, su rostro se dirigía al suelo bañándolo de lágrimas de miedo ante aquella amenaza que no podía detener. Una sombra se asomó a ella, levantó la vista y su corazón se detuvo al ver al mismísimo terror en forma física.

Aquel sujeto tenía sujeto del cuello a su padre como si fuese un animal muerto, él se resistía pero parecía ser inútil.

-Vaya, vaya…- expresó el sujeto con una sonrisa juguetona, arrojó al hombre tras de sí recibiendo un alarido quejido -¿Pero qué tenemos aquí…?

No sabía cómo reaccionar, sus músculos no respondían ante algún movimiento que deseaba hacer, se paralizó ante la horrible idea de no poder escapar de esa jugada. No era un entrenamiento, no era una pelea con sus hermanos, no era una práctica de las fuerzas... Él era real y el peligro era real…

Con pánico presionó los párpados esperando el fin de su corta existencia.

Abrió los ojos con espanto, su conciencia se había perdido en la realidad de sus historias; los recuerdos la habían carcomido demasiado hasta tal punto de perderse de la realidad. Se fijó en cada uno de los presentes, ansiosos al consumir más información sobre ella; tomó aire y se recostó con cansancio en la reposadera del sofá.

-¿Y después que pasó?- cuestionó Bulma mientras observaba preocupada a la joven saiyajin.

-Redice…- frunció el ceño y se propuso para seguir relatando -Aterrizó aquella vez en nuestro planeta, asesinó a la mayor cantidad de los habitantes con el fin de dominar todo Tashoku, eso hizo que todos comenzáramos a entrenar para poder vencerlo cueste lo que cueste.

-¿Los de Tashoku también pelean?- preguntó el híbrido. Ella se tomó varios segundos en responder.

-Los tashokianos normalmente son guerreros, por eso teníamos un ejército bastante avanzado, gracias a ellos pudimos luchar contra Redice y su ejército durante cinco años.

-¿Cinco años?- la voz de Dendé se hizo presente acompañado de varios parpadeos -¿De verdad fueron cinco años?- Koron asintió con serena seguridad.

-Redice resultó totalmente herido y se alejó de los planetas por un tiempo para recuperarse, aprovechamos ese tiempo para entrenar muy duro- se fijó uso segundos en Trunks, notó que en sus ojos se notaba algo de ira y que, al instante, bajó la vista al suelo; sentía que algo de esta historia estaba afectando al chico -Nuestro planeta era un lugar muy bonito, lastimosamente se quedó como un lugar seco y sin vida, mi padre formó un equipo de líderes junto al ejército del planeta, los soldados y los líderes como yo realizábamos viajes defendiendo planetas que estaban siendo atormentados por los aliados de este tipo.

-Vaya, además de ser una increíble guerrera también eres buena persona- alagó la mujer antes de recogerse el cabello nuevamente.

-Así es, señora- no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada por eso, nerviosamente empezó a juguetear con un mechón que se escapada de su cabellera al n saber que más responder.

-No me digas señora, cariño- asignó con amabilidad -Dime Bulma.

-Está bien, Bulma- sonrió y volvió con su relato -Por eso soy nombrada "Líder número siete" ya que soy la séptima hija guerrera del líder supremo, nuestra misión es defender los planetas débiles y batallar Redice para exterminarlo.

-Ah cierto- Dendé chasqueó los dedos llamado la atención de todos -¿Cómo fue que llegaste a Namekusei, Koron?

-Estaba defendiendo el planeta Kumo que estaba siendo atacado por unos soldados de Redice, fui con un grupo de soldados y mi sobrino Blue- su mente se divagó entre aquel recuerdo de la cruel batalla al mencionar el nombre de aquel niño, agitó la cabeza y se centralizó en sus ideas -Pero Redice estaba allí, me enfrenté a él en una batalla pero el acabó conmigo, se volvió mucho más fuerte- golpeó los puños contra la mesa Haciendo temblar los recipientes encima de ésta -Estaba a punto de morir hasta que Blue junto a un aldeano me llevaron a una nave para que escape pero...

Las imágenes de aquel duro momento donde no podían hacer nada se plasmaron frente a ella, se podía ver a ella misma como un ser inútil ante los pies de Redice. No iba a permitir eso, no podía hacerlo. Un golpe en su orgullo se desencadenó cuando la llevaban a la nave, ella estaba siendo salvada por unos mocosos…

-Mi padre y mis hermanos estaban llegando a ese lugar- el recuerdo de la nave aterrizando en el lugar se impregnó en sus cabeza -Por eso necesito regresar…

Presionó la mandíbula y dejó ver los caninos. Su mente empezó a crear supuestas escenas en donde todos eran derrotados por aquel cruel sádico, ella podía impedir, si tan sólo se hubiera quedado en aquel planeta…

-¡No puedo dejarlos solos!- se colocó de pie inmediatamente y empezó a gritar al infinito -¡Necesito volver y enfrentarme a Redice para poder asesinarlo de una vez por todas!

-Koron...- susurró Trunks con un tono apagado. Ella lo vio asustado, sorprendido pero también asustado, no sabía a qué venía esa reacción. Volvió a tomar asiento en su lugar para poder tranquilizar sus deseos.

-Necesito volver para acabar con ese pedazo de basura…

El silencio abrumó la sala de estar. Dendé se paralizó ante lo que sucedía, Bulma observaba seriamente su taza de té y Trunks, sin cambiar su expresión, ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Yo la repararé sin problemas- se colocó de pie y recogió los utensilios para luego encaminarse directo a la cocina -Una vez que investigue el diseño completo lo terminaré en un santiamén.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la pequeña saiyajin opacando sus lágrimas que estaban a punto de escaparse. Era sorprendente, difícil de creer, había tenido tanta suerte al encontrarse con Trunks y ahora tenía la fortuna que Bulma fuese una experta en máquinas. No tenía forma de expresarse en ese momento, sólo una palabra era lo suficiente para compensar todos esos favores que, milagrosamente, estaba recibiendo.

-Gracias...

Quizá su cruel destino esté por cambiar por completo, esto podría ser el principio de un nuevo rumbo para esta serena saiyajin…

* * *

 **N.A.: Tener seis hermanos… ¿Quién en esta época tiene tantos hermanos? (Habla la que tiene cuatro, ah)**

 **Bien, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y esperen el siguiente capítulo… Que quizá saldrá dentro de unos 35 años más… c:**

 **Baiz.**


	7. Capítulo 6: Memorias e integraciones

**N.A.: Oh por Deus, han pasado años... Toc, toc... ¿Hay alguien que sigue leyendo esta historia?**

 **Bueno, adelante...**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Memorias e integraciones.

No había pasado más de unas pocas horas desde su esperada llegada a su hogar. En medio de las alegres pláticas entre los presentes Koron no pudo aguantar el sueño y terminó durmiendo en el sofá de la sala de estar. Su madre lo había asignado para que la llevase a uno de los cuartos de la mansión, y no sería ninguna molestia hacerlo, así que rápidamente la hospedó en una habitación cerca de la suya.

Aprovechando el tiempo libre que poseía, fue junto con Dendé al templo donde anteriormente habitaba el anterior Kami-sama, justo para que el namekiano pudiera acceder al puesto. El viaje fue incómodamente silencioso, era preferible estar así, no deseaba mencionar palabra alguna hasta que llegue el momento necesario para hacerlo; pues, su mente aún daba vueltas intentando procesar la historia de Koron.

Había algo en eso que lo vinculaba a él… A los androides y su pasado…

Finalmente pudieron divisar un lugar concreto en medio del azul del cielo y las grandes nubes que ellos atravesaban sin dificultad. Descendieron hasta llegar a las baldosas del territorio, un sentimiento nostálgico lo abrumó de inmediato, por alguna razón recordó todo lo que vivió en aquella época en el pasado. Todas esas imágenes de lo que vivió en aquel lugar se volvían a formar como flashes en la realidad que ahora él estaba presenciando, podía ver la luz grácil de Gohan caminando junto con Piccoro hacia los árboles o a su padre regañando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Tenues recuerdos…

-Con que este es el templo de Kami-sama- indicó con sorpresa el chico que lo acompañaba, eso hizo que Trunks perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos rápidamente -Se ve acogedor.

-Te aseguro que te sentirás cómodo aquí.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- se escuchó una voz chistosa y rara a lo lejos captando la atención de ambos muchachos. La figura poco a poco se aproximó a ellos, Dendé retrocedió ante tal hombre extraño, en cambio, Trunks se mantenía firme y relajado -¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Tú debes ser Mr. Popo... ¿O me equivoco?- Trunks cambió el gesto serio por uno alegre, ver de nuevo a tal hombrecillo hacía que renazcan aquellas memorias que tanto apreciaba.

-Sí, el mismo- colocó los brazos tras la espalda e inició un recorrido alrededor del chico -Y tú... debes ser Trunks ¿Verdad? No te he visto desde que eras sólo un niño pequeño.

-Tú… ¿Cómo me conoces?- cuestionó con sorpresa, eso no se lo esperaba, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de aquello.

-Tú eres el hijo de el saiyajin Vegeta, la última vez que los he visto fue poco antes de que todos murieran- suspiró pausadamente y continuó -Cuando los androides estaban atacando a Piccoro, tu madre y tú estaban refugiados tras unos escombros hasta que Gohan los salvó trayéndolos hasta aquí- dio media vuelta y observó el mundo fuera del templo desde esa posición -Piccoro y Kami-sama murieron, cuando Gohan volvió después de tres días los había llevado a sus hogares y desde entonces no volví a saber nada de ustedes.

-Eso no lo sabía- murmuró manteniendo la mirada al suelo. Entonces Mr. Popo los había refugiado a su madre y a él mientras Gohan peleaba, además, lo que captó más su atención fue lo de la muerte de Piccoro, se preguntó cómo había sucedido y cuál fue la reacción de Gohan.

¿Fue cómo la de él cuando lo vio morir hace cuatro años? Quizás… pero el tema se esfumó de inmediato.

-Gohan siempre fue una buena persona- susurró el namekiano, levantó su puño hacia la altura de su pecho con la seguridad de decir algo pero ninguna palabra logró expresar.

-Bien… ¿A qué han venido?- preguntó el de apariencia chistosa mientras, nuevamente, volteaba hacia ellos -Quiero saber la intención de haber venido hasta aquí.

-Bueno, nosotros...

-He venido a este lugar para ser el Kami-sama de la Tierra- sin pensarlo Dendé interrumpió a Trunks. Éste comprendió la intención del chico, no lo culpaba para nada, seguramente estaba emocionado al emprender su nuevo rol en este planeta.

El hombre quedó sorprendido, no dijo nada por unos segundos. Trunks pudo descubrir el porqué de dicha reacción, estaba seguro que Mr. Popo había pasado bastante tiempo solo y tener de vuelta un nuevo compañero parecía algo imposible, hasta para él. El sujeto logró salir de su trance, colocó sus manos tras la espalda de nuevo.

-¿Será este chico el nuevo guardián?- preguntó observando fijamente a Dendé. Trunks asintió con seguridad, pronto el namekiano lo siguió.

-Sí, también crearé unas nuevas esferas del dragón.

-Me sorprendes- admitió paseando su mirada por todos los ángulos del chico -Traes mucha confianza contigo- Dendé asintió nuevamente -Y dime chico… ¿Qué necesitas para crear las nuevas esferas del dragón?

-Sólo necesito un modelo del dragón de la Tierra, pero mi intención es crear unas esferas del dragón más poderosas que las anteriores para revivir a Gohan y los demás- explicó con mucha alegría y seguridad. Trunks sólo observaba como los planes iban saliendo a la perfección, justo como lo había planeado con el chico en Namekusein.

-Tengo un modelo del dragón tallado en madera, iré a buscarlo- sin más que decir se marchó hacia las habitaciones del templo dejando con la ilusión a los dos muchachos visitantes.

-Me parece genial- el saiyajin se cruzó de brazos -¿Cuánto tiempo te llevará hacer para que sean más poderosas que las anteriores?

-Depende del modelo…- dejó las palabras en el aire -Como unos tres años…

A Trunks casi le dio un infarto al oír aquello.

-¿¡Tres años!?- gritó sorprendido, antes de volverse loco una nueva idea se cruzó por su cabeza -Son tres años de Namekusei… ¿Verdad?

-Son tres años completos de la Tierra- admitió negando con la cabeza, esta vez Trunks cayó de la sorpresa -Necesito recaudar energía desde este momento, no sabes cuánto podré necesitar para poder crear algo de esa magnitud- fue su consejo. Trunks deseaba contradecir aquello pero, en ese momento, sus deseos por volver a ver con vida a Gohan superaban todo lo que existiese.

-Está bien- aceptó la propuesta -Pues, yo necesito regresar a la Corporación Cápsula hay mucho que hacer, el soporte del laboratorio no se construirá solo, nos veremos después- se despidió con un ademán a la par que despreocupadamente caminaba hacia el borde del templo.

-Bien, cuídate- asignó el namekiano.

-Despide a Mr. Popo de mi parte.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

Y entonces, con una tranquila sonrisa, saltó del suelo de las baldosas directo a un infinito mortal, ascendió nuevamente con el poder de su ki y pronto desapareció entre las nubes viajando más allá del horizonte; mientras que en su mente divagaba el sueño de algún día poder estar de vuelta con el hombre que siempre admiró.

Asomó su azulada cabeza hacia el umbral de la puerta dejando caer así sus largos cabellos, centró su vista hacia aquel cuerpo que reposaba tan cómodamente en aquella cama. Lentamente ingresó a la habitación con una impresionante destreza para no crear algún que otro sonido.

Se acercó a la pequeña joven que dormía tan cómodamente entre las sábanas, era bastante adorable desde su punto de vista, pero en el fondo sabía que dentro de aquella saiyajin se escondía una de las más brutales fieras. Sus manos se guiaron hacia las sonrosadas mejillas de menor y las acarició maternalmente, se sentía bien hacerlo aunque era bastante raro que esté interactuando con una saiyajin dormida.

Pero la curiosidad la mataba.

La chiquilla giró con un gesto de molestia dando así la espalda a la mujer, Bulma se espantó ante tal reacción pero al ver que las cosas se calmaron salió de su trance. Sus ojos se fijaron en la espalda de Koron, algo que resaltaba en una parte desnuda de su espalda baja, lentamente levantó la tela que cubría eso y sus ojos se horrorizaron al ver aquello.

Salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido nuevamente. Quedó en silencio intentando borrar esa imagen de su mente, esa imagen que la llevaba a otros recuerdos nostálgicos que la abrumaban por completo. Y pensar también que Koron es apenas una pequeña, frágil física y emocionalmente, para poder tener algo de esa magnitud.

Ella ya lo sospechaba, sabía que había visto algo cuando Koron se desvistió para ir a ducharse, pensó que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada de angustia sólo por el hecho de que ella fuese de la misma raza que su marido. Pero lastimosamente se equivocó.

Poco después Bulma oró en nombre de Kami para que todo le vaya bien a la saiyajin.

Unas horas después ya se hallaba trabajando con su hijo en el laboratorio intentando poder reparar aquella nave hecha trizas, aunque sonaba difícil hacerlo sin planos podría tener una que otra idea para poder construir un nuevo modelo. Observó que Trunks fue a buscar una caja de herramientas pero no le prestó casi atención, su mente aún seguía perdiéndose en ese recuerdo mezclándose con los cálculos que ella estaba anotando en un cuadernillo.

Un silencio extraño se presentó, no le dio importancia hasta que, suavemente, sintió como Trunks se aproximaba hasta ella.

-¿Madre?- oyó la voz embrollada de su hijo al llamarla.

-¿Encontraste la caja de herramientas B-10?- preguntó sin ni siquiera verlo, prefería seguir postrada sobre sus cálculos y concentrarse de una buena vez -Sin esa caja no podremos…

-¿Qué es esto?- Trunks la interrumpió algo confundido. Finalmente ella levantó la vista para fijarse en cómo el chico observaba una y otra vez los grandes papeles que tenía consigo -¿Alguna vez construiste esto o es un plano fallido?

Dejó de lado su trabajo para prestarle atención a su hijo pero al ver lo que tenía en manos quedó helada, sus recuerdos llegaron como un golpe en el estómago nuevamente y en el peor momento. No tenía palabras, quedó totalmente en blanco mientras su mirada no paraba de fijarse en esos papeles viejos que sostenía Trunks tan inocentemente.

-¿Qué sucede?

Bulma volvió a la realidad rápidamente y, tomando valor, tomó los folios para revelar la verdad.

-Esto, hijo, son las instrucciones de una Cámara de Gravedad que construí para tu padre- apretó con fuerza uno de los papeles -Era para que tu padre entrara y se volviera mucho más fuerte- rió unos segundos, Trunks la vio confundido ante eso -Aunque primero mi padre le hizo una a Goku.

-¿Al señor Goku?- profirió asombrado, Bulma pudo ver una parte de Vegeta en esa reacción -Entonces esto es un sitio para entrenar.

-¿Por qué sonríes Trunks?- mencionó luego de ver esa sorpresiva mueca en el muchacho.

-Madre.

-¿Sí?

-Yo lo voy a construir.

Lo dijo tan de repente que casi Bulma cayó de su silla. No podía comprender por qué lo mencionó así nada más, además no era una pregunta, más bien, lo estaba afirmando tan seriamente. Y eso que aún no borraba esa adorable sonrisa de niño pequeño, realmente su hijo estaba dispuesto a cumplir lo que ahora se estaba proponiendo ciegamente.

-Si Koron entrena lo suficiente mientras que permanece en la Tierra podrá derrotar a ese tal Redice- colocó una de sus manos en la mesa y la otra levantaba una de las hojas a la altura de su pecho -Además yo entrenaré junto a ella, de ninguna manera dejaré que muera a manos de un ser maligno.

Era increíble lo que estaba oyendo y viendo. ¿Acaso…?

-No sé si quieres volverte más fuerte también o…- dejó la sílaba en el aire mientras lo observaba de pies a cabeza, juntó sus manos a la altura de su barbilla e inclino tiernamente su cabeza hacia un costado, Trunks levantó una ceja esperando respuesta; ella sonrió ante aquello -Creo que te estás enamorando.

Trunks dio un gran brinco hacia atrás tropezándose con algunas que otras herramientas esparcidas por el suelo.

-Mamá… P-pero…- la observó y luego frunció el ceño mientras se cubría la boca con una mano -¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?!

Sin decir más dejó los papeles en la mesa y salió del laboratorio en zancadas. Bulma empezó a carcajearse ante dicha reacción, era la primera vez que su hijo actuaba de esa manera, finalmente encontró una manera para poder molestarlo casi siempre.

 _Oh Trunks… Eres igual a Vegeta, no te gusta demostrar tus sentimientos._

Ahora que se sentía mejor se encaminó directamente hacia su cuarto de baño, merecía una buena ducha después de todo lo sucedido.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de manera agresiva, se sentía humillado y bastante molesto, su madre no podía cerrar la boca nunca, siempre encontraba alguna manera de fastidiarlo y él no podía hacer nada para reprimir aquello. Bueno, de qué se quejaría, era su madre después de todo; tanto tiempo pasaron sufriendo por los androides que nunca se tomaron tiempo para hacerse bromas o algo así.

No estaría mal tener que soportarla un tiempo.

Algo captó por completo su atención, un ruido que provenía de la cocina. Fue corriendo a ver qué pasaba pero, para su sorpresa, no era nada más ni nada menos que la escurridiza y pequeña Koron parada sobre la mesada, revisando en todos los estantes. Fijó su vista hacia dicha mesa, notó que una butaca estaba al frente. No podía ser…

¿Era en serio? Esa mujer tiene la capacidad de volar pero se molestó en colocar una butaca.

-Esto se ve delicioso, esto también y esto...- Trunks pudo captar como la saiyajin murmuraba mientras revisaba cajas o frascos y los colocaba sobre la mesa -Corc… cea…

-Es cereales- interrumpió luego de que ésta tomara una caja de los mismos, la pequeña pegó un grito e intentó cubrir todo lo que había apartado -¿Tienes hambre?

-No exactamente…

-Bueno, suerte con tu búsqueda, espero que mi madre no te regañe- luego de sacar un jugo del refrigerador decidió marcharse sin decir nada más.

-Espera… ¡Espérame, Trunks…!

Como si todo pasara en cámara lenta, y eso que sabía que sólo pasó como un solo segundo, el caos se desató. Koron intentó colocar nuevamente la caja en la estantería pero, por el apuro para alcanzar a Trunks, resbaló y tiró todas las cajas y frascos que tenía en su poder. Trunks corrió para atraparla pero, lastimosamente, llegó tarde.

Los frascos se hicieron añicos y las cajas desparramaron todo en su interior. El híbrido se detuvo antes de pisar los vidrios rotos mientras la mujer de raza pura se detenía a pleno vuelo a unos milímetros del piso.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, hasta que Trunks se percató de la gravedad de la situación.

-¡Pero mira lo que has hecho!

-¿Qué?- volvió a equilibrarse en el aire hasta quedar firme -¡Tú no me esperaste!

-En primer lugar tú no deberías haber sacado todo de su lugar.

-Yo sólo quería algo para comer.

-Si sencillamente esperabas la hora de la cena como debe ser esto no habría pasado- desvió su vista hacia el desastre y, como si fuese consumido por el fuego de su ira, su energía se disolvió para sustituirlo por escarmiento -Ahora yo tendré que limpiarlo…

-Bien- descendió hasta un suelo seguro y empezó a encaminarse hacia el exterior de la cocina -Suerte con ello.

-Pero…- la tomó del brazo, ella se giró para encararlo valientemente; él se conmovió por tal reacción, pero aún así logró mantener su gesto de seriedad y superioridad -Tú me ayudarás.

-¿Qué gano con eso?

-Esto no se trata de ganar o perder, se trata de lo justo- la soltó y se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la cocina -Iré por la escoba.

¿A qué venía esa actitud tan rebelde? A unos pasos logró encontrar las herramientas, entre ellas algunas escobas. Esa saiyajin se estaba comportando de una manera intolerante, quizá sea por la idea de que ya no esté liada a los problemas con sus enemigos y que por fin esté libre, pero aquello no era ninguna excusa para tal conducta. O al menos eso él pensaba

Volvió a la cocina encontrándose con la pequeña juntando los restos de cereal nuevamente en su caja.

Vaya, por lo menos se arrepentía. Pero… aquello a no servía y aún así lo estaba recogiendo migaja por migaja. ¿Para qué seguía intentándolo?

-Auch…- resaltó de repente y en voz baja, Trunks logró ver un brillo rojo en el dedo de la saiyajin.

-Déjame ayudarte- la ayudó a levantarse y luego la llevo hacia el grifo para lavarle la mano, era increíble que un simple trozo de vidrio podía lastimarla -Voy a barrer y lo vamos a tirar, ya no sirve para que lo pongas en la caja- tomó la misma en donde estaban los restos, seguramente con los vidrios, y lo tiró en el bote de basura.

-¿Qué te pasa?- se sorprendió luego de ver como él tiraba la comida a la basura -¿Cómo que ya no sirve?

-Cayó al suelo, entre los frascos rotos- explicó mientras comenzaba a barrer -No te preocupes, mañana compraremos más.

-No lo sé…- murmuró luego de cerrar el grifo de agua -Pero de alguna forma esto me hacer sentir culpable.

-Sí, definitivamente es tu culpa- afirmó inalterable mientras continuaba con su labor, pues, era cierto.

-¡Me haces sentir peor!

-Eso es bueno, debes sentirte mal por lo que acabas de hacer- giró ante ella y la vio cabizbaja, bueno, tampoco debería estar levando toda la carga -Aunque también tengo algo de culpa por haberte gritado.

-Ya no importa…

Un estruendo interrumpió la conversación de ambos chicos, aquel ruido provenía del estómago de la pequeña saiyajin, ésta coloreó sus mejillas cuando un silencio se presentó luego de aquello. Trunks terminó con su limpieza y se cruzó de brazos sorprendido.

-Vaya, sí que tienes hambre- antes de que Koron pudiese responder ante aquello él continuó -¿Vas a cocinar algo?

Ella siguió manteniéndose en silencio, incluso desvió su mirada luego de unos cuantos segundos. Entonces el chico comprendió lo que sucedía... Tan orgullosa era para realizar una simple petición.

-¿Qué quieres que te prepare?- abrió la puerta de uno de los tantos estantes y comenzó una pequeña búsqueda -¿Panqueques? ¿Arroz con queso? ¿Ramen con huevo? O tal vez Un caldo de verduras...- observó a Koron buscando alguna respuesta -De hecho, eso es lo único que podemos preparar, casi no hay suministros luego de todos estos años en guerra.

La pequeña saiyajin llevó uno de sus puños a la altura de la barbilla mientras colocaba un gesto pensativo. Trunks quedó en silencio hasta que finalmente Koron se decidió con una gran sonrisa incluida en su pequeño rostro.

-¡Todo!

-¿Todo?- repitió encorvándose un poco, un recuerdo de su padre y el señor Goku resaltó en su mente luego de aquello; bueno, si ella era una saiyajin de raza pura seguramente que comía al igual que ellos, o más, ojalá que no sea más -Bien, pero también prepararé para mi madre y para mí.

-¿Cómo una cena familiar?- cuestionó con un gesto entre emocionado y melancólico.

Esta era la primera vez que Trunks escuchaba algo como esto…

-Sí, como una cena familiar...- repitió desviando la mirada hacia las hornallas vacías -Como una familia…

Momentos después la mesa del comedor estaba llena de deliciosos platos de comida, para especificar, todo lo que Trunks había mencionado antes. Bulma estaba asombrada por aquello, sostenía sus palillos sin mencionar nada, pero aún así se notaba la expresión clara en sus azules ojos. En cambio, Koron tenía un rostro de extrema felicidad, hasta parecía babear por todo lo que había frente suyo.

-Hacía años no cenaba con varias personas en una misma mesa- mencionó luego de enderezarse nuevamente en su asiento, se podía notar la concreta felicidad estampada en su rostro -Y menos en una casa.

-Pero… si sólo somos tres personas- explicó Bulma luego de salir de su trance momentáneo.

-Sí…- murmuró la saiyajin en forma de respuesta, luego bajó la mirada pero aún así mantenía esa honesta sonrisa -Pero hay más personas con quienes puedo compartir que antes, es imposible creer que hacía unos días solía comer restos en un refugio simplemente no comía nada hasta ser rescatada por mis hermanos.

Madre e hijo cruzaron una rápida mirada, ambos sabían perfectamente lo que era sobrevivir en esas situaciones, sin comida ni resguardo, sin siquiera dormir por las tragedias. Lo peor de todo era pensar que no eran los únicos que tuvieron que pasar por esta pesadilla y que en otros planetas estaban pasando por peores situaciones.

Los tres realizaron una reverencia antes de empezar a comer.

Pero lo bueno ahora es que están a salvo y que, por lo menos, había salvado a una persona de esta vida miserable. No estaba para nada mal tener que integrar a Koron a su pequeña familia.

Y esta fue su primera y mejor cena familiar.

* * *

 **N.A.: Aws, dulce y pequeña Koron...**

 **Una vez mas quiero decir a esta página que nO BORRE MIS GIONCINTOS, amo a mis guioncitos para que los borren al subir el cap. D:**

 **Bueno, basta de juegos, los amoh y nos leemos luego. c:**


	8. Capítulo 7: Amistad en paz

**N.A.: Han pasado 84 años, he vuelto con esta historia que a nadie le interesa (? Wnom, enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 7. Amistad en paz.**

Otoño… Finalmente aquella época había llegado después de una increíble ola de calor. Muchos pensaban que el ambiente fresco ya nunca volvería a llegar debido al colapso climático causado por la liberación de toxicidades luego de la guerra contra los androides. Pero, gracias a las restauraciones forestales, el medio ambiente no se vio tan afectado y poco a poco el planeta fue volviendo a la normalidad.

Madre e hijo se habían levantado temprano como siempre, debían hacerlo para poder continuar el progreso de la corporación y demás. En cambio, Koron seguía roncando en su habitación, envuelta en sábanas al igual que un taco de frijoles, disfrutando su libertad como si no lo hubiera hecho por miles de años. De hecho, en toda su vida nunca había gozado tanta paz, era como vivir en un lejano paraíso; pues, para ella el significado de descansar era sumergirse en un oasis místico.

Y vaya que lo necesitaba.

Pronto, como un escurridizo ratón, alguien cruzó la puerta para disolver el efecto mágico que hechizaba a esta saiyajin.

–Koron…–murmuró el chico al llegar junto a ella. Por Kaio, en el tranquilo rostro de la mujer se notaba impreso el significado de armonía –Koron, ya son casi las once de la mañana, debes despertar.

En medio de intentos fallidos finalmente Trunks optó por separar las cortinas para dejar pasar la luz del sol. Tanto brillo impactó directo en el rostro de aquella bella durmiente haciendo realizara un gesto incómodo y volviera a girarse hasta quedar boca abajo.

-Cinco minutos más…

-Vamos- exigió una vez más pero aún así no hubo ningún resultado. Se obligó a pensar con detalle, debería existir alguna manera para poder persuadir a esa mujer de una vez por todas, el capricho era enorme en ella y hacerla despertar temprano era como intentar conseguir una hamburguesa en un bosque.

Sí, fantasioso. ¡Exacto! Sólo existía una cosa que podía captar por completo los instintos de un saiyajin.

-Bien- canturreó manteniendo la mira detalladamente a ese ser oculto entre las sábanas -Si no te despiertas entonces no podremos guardarte el desayuno -o almuerzo, teniendo en cuenta que ya estaban llegando al mediodía.

Las mantas se levantaron al aire expandiéndose hasta llegar al suelo, unos brazos se estiraron verticalmente dando los buenos días, el rostro de la muchacha indicaba claramente la molestia aferrada al cansancio a través de esos ojos hinchados. Además de un _ok_ , el rugido de su estómago obtuvo lugar como respuesta. Suficiente para el morado.

Prefirió dejarla sola, para que se asee sin presiones, se notaba a leguas que era una dama que necesitaba su propio espacio, y él debía ser el primero de todos en darlo.

Volvió al laboratorio junto con su vieja madre, quien seguía plasmada en las reparaciones de las infinidades de maquinarias que componía la corporación, y él, dejándose jugar por la suerte, tomó sus cosas para poder iniciar con el proyecto de la cámara de gravedad.

–Trunks…– su madre rompió el silencio al verlo llegar –La pequeña…

-¿Koron?

-Sí- afirmó volviendo a su trabajo -¿Ya despertó?

-Con una buena ducha lo hará completamente.

–Bien…– se quitó los guantes luego de resaltar con alegría aquella palabra –Iré a prepararle un buen desayuno– dejó su asiento y, antes de salir del lugar, devolvió la mirada al chico –¿O lo harás tú?

–No lo sé– se encogió de hombros, apuntó ligeramente sus planos con un ademán –¿Qué es mejor?

Bulma dudó unos segundos ante la pregunta del muchacho. Trunks suspiró, sabía que había algo que la impediría ir a la primera.

–Tranquila, te cubriré– soltó finalmente y se encaminó hasta una maquinara reparada a medias –Además, el buen y dulce chocolate caliente de mamá sólo puede prepararlo ella misma.

La mujer sonrió convencida, segundos después desapareció del laboratorio a espaldas del chico, quien aún no empezaba a trabajar.

Al paso de los segundos el lugar permaneció en silencio, inundándose en una tranquilidad absoluta, una que por casi veinte años no obtuvo de ninguna forma. Bien, ya no tenía tiempo que perder, era la hora de poner inicio a su nuevo proyecto. Con papeles sobre la mesa, artefactos por un lado y una herramienta en la mano logró sustituir el silencio por la sinfonía de metales chocando y fusiles en movimiento, empezando así con el trabajo.

Pero, lastimosamente, aquella labor no duró ni diez minutos.

Ambas puertas del laboratorio se abrieron en par dejando ingresar a un chico, no uno cualquiera, sino aquel joven que se había ganado el corazón de cada habitante del planeta.

–¡Trunks!

La voz chistosa, las melenas de chocolate junto con la piel canela eran suficientes para indicarle a Trunks que su amigo, su primer amigo luego de la masacre de los androides, había venido a visitarle. Y vaya que sí había tardado.

–Oliver– murmuró aproximándose hacia el mencionado, ambos se saludaron con un abrazo –No te veo desde hace mucho tiempo.

–Dímelo a mí– expresó con cierto enfado –¿Por qué no me avisas que te habías marchado a otro universo?

–¿Universo? – recalcó el híbrido –Fue sólo a otro planeta.

–¿Ves? ¡De eso hablo!– lo abrazó nuevamente, pero esta si fue de sorpresa –Pensé que volverías a tu planeta natal.

–Oliver, el planeta de donde viene los saiyajines está extinto.

Sí, Oliver estaba al tanto toda la historia de los saiyajines, al menos todo lo que sabían Trunks y Bulma; ese terrícola carismático se había ganado rápidamente la confianza de madre e hijo. Cuando ambos chicos se conocieron, en una organización para repartir víveres a todos los indefensos, lograron compartir muchas cosas en común.

Oliver se había mudado recientemente a la Ciudad del Oeste para continuar con la repartición de bienes y, aprovechando la oportunidad, reforzar su relación amistosa con Trunks. Y es por eso que lo visitaba cada semana.

–¿Pero qué haría el planeta si tú no estás?

–Para eso estás tú.

–¿Qué podría hacer un tonto como yo?– disolvió el abrazo para observar directamente a los ojos del saiyajin, suplicando piedad –No soy en extraterrestre como tú.

–Pero tienes poderes y controlar correctamente tu ki– comentó encogiéndose de hombros –¿O no?

 _Oh, lo atrapé._ Fue lo que se cruzó por la mente del mestizo cuando vio que su amigo quedándose sin palabras, pronto, se detonaron las carcajadas de ambos jóvenes. Oliver también era un guerrero, nunca se supo si se atrevió o no a pelear contra los androides, pues, a él siempre le encantó exagerar con todos sus relatos. Pero sí es verdad que éste humano pelea, después de todo, es un viejo alumno del maestro Roshi.

Quién sabe desde cuándo, cómo y porqué, pero así lo era. En los pocos entrenamientos que ambos tenían se notaba, incluso no evitaba llevar su traje de la Academia Tortuga, también le encantaba realizar las técnicas del anciano, menos la de leer revistas de señoritas en interiores.

–¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?– cuestionó Trunks, cuando entre charlas y risas ambos llegaron hasta el salón principal.

–Ya sabes lo amable que es tu madre– sonrió dejando relucir su aura de niño.

–No sé para qué pregunté.

Bulma amaba a Oliver como si fuera su hijo, lo cuidaba y ayudaba con lo que podía y viceversa. Aunque, las pocas veces que lo pensaba, él llevaba un ligero parecido con Gohan, sus gestos y su carácter bondadoso; quizás tener a otro hombre en sus amistades le hacía recordar al hijo de Son Goku, de todas formas ambos muchachos son muy importantes para él y su madre.

–Creo que tampoco debías preguntar eso si ya sabes la respuesta.

–Oh, bien…– susurró dejando salir una sonrisa –¿Trajiste los víveres?

–Suficientes para una semana más– recalcó con seguridad –Aunque, creo que esto estará por acabar.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Digo que esto de las donaciones ya no cubrirán estas zonas, hablo de las ciudades que están acabando la reconstrucción, las organizaciones se centran más en los lugares más afectados– aseguró con el ceño fruncido –Esto no puede permanecer así por siempre, además, varias tiendas y negocios renacieron para abrir sus puertas en estos próximos meses.

–¿Quieres decir que te mudarás?

–¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó volviendo a sonreír –No me iré más a ninguna parte, continuaré mi vida por aquí; conoceré una doncella hermosa, me casaré y tendré una hermosa niña que se llamará Hana.

–¿Y si es hombre?

–Hanno…– Trunks quiso reír ante la seriedad de su amigo –No, espera, se llamará Oliver Jr.

–Sí que planeas muy bien tu futuro– indicó luego encaminarse hacia la cocina, debía ordenar las cosas que había traído su amigo.

–¿Qué más puedo hacer, Trunks?– se acercó a él, dispuesto a ayudarlo –¿Mirar al pasado? Eso no quiero volver a hacerlo…

»Duele amigo, duele recordar esa época donde no existía la esperanza, donde no podías hacer nada más que esperar a que no te maten. Ahora es el mejor momento para planear y soñar que vendrá en el futuro, porque así te vienen las ganas de dar todo de sí mismo y seguir adelante.

 _Seguir adelante…_ Fue lo que resaltó en la cabeza del híbrido. Observó el pasillo, al otro lado estaba la cocina, donde posiblemente su huésped ya se encontrase desayunando. Recordó aquel momento en que la había salvado, esa mirada suplicando ayuda, quién sabría que podría haber sucedido si no la rescataba.

Recordó también esos momentos, años atrás, cuando Gohan murió, cuando ya no quedaban esperanzas. Recordó cuando revivió en el pasado, y poco después le habían dicho lo que hizo su padre cuando presenció su muerte.

De alguna forma todas esas memorias lo impactaron de repente.

Seguir adelante…

–¿Y bueno?– mencionó el moreno interponiéndose, tanto en su camino como en sus pensamientos –Vamos a entrenar.

-Así que para eso venías- Oliver asintió con emoción, Trunks observó hacia un costado excusándose –No puedo ahora, estoy ocupado, además, puedes ir con el Maestro Roshi.

–Pero él ya me enseñó todo lo que sabe– juntó sus manos en forma de ruego –Será una lucha rápida, tú no te cansarás demasiado y yo estaré satisfecho.

–Oliver, no puedo, quizás la próxima.

–Trunks…

El chico desvió su mirada hacia donde provenía aquella tierna voz. Apoyada de costado por el umbral, ocultando levemente la vergüenza que traía, se encontraba Koron con la mirada impregnada en Oliver.

Trunks sintió como una lamparilla se encendía para iluminar la situación. Él no tenía tiempo, su amigo quería entrenar y la única persona que conoce que puede pelear, a parte de ellos dos, era esa pequeña saiyajin aburrida.

–¿Quién es esa niña?– Oliver no pudo contener esas palabras. Trunks quiso callarlo de inmediato, con un golpe quizás, pero sabía que la intención del terrícola no era molestar ni mucho menos insultar a Koron.

–¿Disculpa?– soltó con desprecio a la par que se aproximaba a los muchachos –Escúchame bien, yo no soy una niña– el moreno cruzó miradas con el híbrido –Mi nombre es Koron, soy la Líder número siete, soy una guerrera y defensora… ¡Una saiyajin!

Oliver no estaba asustado ni nada por el estilo, parecía divertirse. Encaró con seguridad a Koron, la observó de pies a cabeza y comenzó a rodearla a paso lento, como si no quisiese perder detalle alguno.

–Si eres una saiyajin…– se detuvo frente a ella –¿Dónde está tu cola?

Koron observó detrás suyo, lo mismo Trunks, notaron que su cola no estaba allí. La mujer quedó en silencio unos segundos, contemplando con anomalía a sus espaldas, hasta que bajó un puño a la palma abierta de su otra mano, para llamar la atención de los presentes.

–Redice…– mencionó en voz alta –Ahora lo recuerdo, me lo cortó cuando me transformé.

–¿Transformar?– cuestionó el moreno. Trunks también mantenía esa incógnita en su mente.

–¿Cómo fui tan tonta?– ambos chicos se desanimaron ante la nula respuesta y la ignorancia por parte de la saiyajin. Pronto, ella se sobresaltó de repente, clavó los ojos en Oliver con suma sorpresa –¿Cómo sabes acerca de la raza saiyajin?

–Es que alguien es algo chismoso.

Trunks se estremeció en su lugar cuando su amigo lo había apuntado ligeramente con el dedo pulgar.

–Algún día tendría que habértelo dicho– se encogió de hombros, el terrícola sonrió ante tal honestidad –Somos amigos ¿O no?

No era necesaria la palabra para responder aquello, ambos sabían perfectamente que así lo era, dictado en el pergamino de la vida.

–¡Oh, entonces…!– exclamó el moreno, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia Koron –¿Sabes pelear?

–¿Yo? – ladeó su cabeza como si no supiera que estaban hablándole, después de todo, no le daba tanta importancia las palabras del chico –Obvio- contestó encogiéndose de hombros, ajena a la intención de Oliver.

–Bien, entonces entrenemos juntos, Koron– sonrió con emoción mientras que se ya tomaba la iniciativa para marcharse –Además no será una gran pelea, sólo entrenamiento– se detuvo unos segundos para indicarle a la saiyajin que lo siguiera, ella se encaminó hasta él con extrañeza –Los saiyajines necesitan entrenar y mucho.

Koron volteó un poco para observar a Trunks, él sólo delineó sus labios en una sonrisa para indicarle a ella que todo saldría bien. Koron también lo hizo, sonrió, era la primera vez que ambos lograron comunicarse sin palabras. Se sentía agradable, ya podía notar la confianza que ambos se ofrecían. Y sabía también, de alguna manera, que ella se llevaría de maravillas con su mejor amigo.

Bien, era hora de continuar con lo que debía y así después dedicarle tiempo completo a la Cámara de Gravedad, o sino nunca lo alcanzaría a terminarlo. Y entonces acabaría siendo una bolsa de arena para Koron.

–Koron, llegaste.

En las afueras de la corporación, cerca de los montículos de escombros, se encontraba aquel muchacho en medio de todo, con una sonrisa brillante y los brazos en jarra, aguardando la llegada de la saiyajin. La mencionada, quien se aproximó al centro a paso lento, creyó que aquel hombre no se percataría su venida en ningún momento.

Y, aún más, si ella se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué? - soltó cuando se detuvo a una distancia reducida del chico –¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

–Sentí tu ki– fue su respuesta. Koron encarnó una ceja justo cuando éste dio una media vuelta, quedando ambos frente a frente –Trunks y yo tenemos esa habilidad.

–¿Sentir el ki?- aquel concepto era casi desconocido para ella, fijó su atención hacia las sienes y orejas del moreno para intentar pillar algún artefacto pero no lo logró –No veo que tengas un rastreador.

-Oh, un rastreador… ¿Y qué es eso?

–Es un dispositivo para saber la cantidad exacta de energía de un enemigo– explicó señalando el costado izquierdo de su cabeza, justo donde debía ser colocado dicho dispositivo –Pero nunca he oído de esa habilidad, yo sólo se ocultar la mayor parte de mi energía para pasar desapercibida de los rastreadores enemigos.

–Yo te puedo ayudar, te puedo enseñar a sentir el ki y ocultar totalmente el tuyo.

Ella quedó pensativa un momento. No sonaba mal, aprender más técnicas sería muy beneficioso pero había un problema.

–¿El entrenamiento dura mucho tiempo?

–La verdad no, como ya posees una buena base tan sólo te tomará unos días– después de mencionar aquello cruzó los brazos frente su pecho y su expresión dejó ver por completo su seriedad –Pero ya depende de ti perfeccionarlo después.

–¿De verdad? – genial, el corto lapso la beneficiaría a montón, además sabía perfeccionar habilidades así como respirar –¿Cuándo comienzo?

Oliver lanzó una sonrisa nuevamente, se notaba la emoción en sus oscuras pupilas.

–Si quieres podemos comenzar ahora– encogió hombros, ingenuo ante la pelea futura –No creo que sea problema intentarlo a la primera.

Ella sonrió, no de la misma manera que lo hacía el chico pero aquello ni se notaba. Optó por colocar pose de defensa, estaba dictando claramente que no sería la que iniciaría el ataque, por fortuna Oliver captó el mensaje ya que se puso una postura de ataque muy voraz.

–¿Listo? –preguntó Koron, inseguridad y emoción se mezclaban como un cóctel en su voz.

– Sí…– aquella respuesta sonaba bastante dejadora, al parecer se le pasó un poco el _licor inseguro._

Sin más preámbulos Oliver se desplazó hasta ella rápidamente, antes que ésta pudiese contraatacar tal movimiento predecible un puño la asaltó por el costado izquierdo, lo esquivó a duras penas y por instinto.

 _Es muy veloz._ Resaltó ese detalle en su mente, pues, de un segundo a otro Oliver había pasado de estar a su frente a atacarla por la izquierda. Maldición, ese humano ocultaba muchas sorpresas, ya dependía de ella descubrirlas sin acabar perdiendo la batalla.

Era su turno de atacar, atrapó dicho brazo que tenía en frente con ambas manos y, dándole una vuelta sin dislocarlo, estancó al oponente, seguido lo golpeó con la rodilla directo al estómago. Lo liberó, retrocedió intentando recuperar terreno, antes de subir la mirada Oliver ya se encontraba nuevamente estable y listo para atacar.

No hizo nada más que lanzar un leve gruñido por lo bajo, esto estaría difícil.

En un parpadeo el terrícola emprendió vuelo hasta el cielo, Koron quedó desconcentrada antes de seguirlo. Una vez allí no pudo evitar lanzársele encima al chico una lluvia de puñetazos, éste los bloqueaba con facilidad, era imposible atinarle.

O eso parecía.

El cansancio por parte del chico empezaba a notarse, Koron aprovechó aquello y, sin previo aviso, cambió su estrategia elevando un puño directo bajo la mandíbula del oponente. Oliver retrocedió ante aquello, se refregó la boca, quizás para limpiar un poco de sangre le había salido, y sonrió satisfecho. Ella también lo hizo.

–Al parecer es difícil que te enfrentes a otros sin descontrolarte– indicó con modestia pero sin dejar de lado su posición como supuesto maestro, después de todo él la estaba entrenando –Si haces eso tu oponente puede leer tus movimientos.

–Eso lo sé– se defendió ella. Oliver tenía razón, no sabía qué demonios había hecho, la idea de conocer a alguien mucho más veloz que ella la desconcentró un poco –No lo repetiré.

–Bien– soltó optando nuevamente posición de pelea –Si quieres sentir el ki lo primero que debes hacer es leer los movimientos de tu oponente, no que ellos te lean a ti.

–¡Entendido! – expresó ella emocionada.

Esta vez ambos decidieron dirigirse hasta el otro para atacar, una vez de frente y a punto de chocar desviaron, volviendo a reaparecer de frente y estrellando los puños derechos entre sí. Koron se sorprendió, no había duda que Oliver también llevaba aquella misma expresión.

Pero de igual manera no había tiempo que perder.

Koron no esperó nada para presionar al terrícola nuevamente con puñetazos pero esta vez dejaría de jugar, la velocidad que tomaban estos era increíblemente superior a la sesión anterior. Oliver flaqueó más pronto de lo que la saiyajin esperaba, uno de los puños dio directo en la cara del chico desorientándolo de su accionar.

Era ahora o nunca. Con una fornida patada mandó directo al terrícola hasta el suelo. Éste tardó un poco antes de recomponerse pero, en un acto fugaz, Koron llegó hasta él para pisarle el pecho como una estaca. Oliver lanzó un alarido, rendido ante los pies de la saiyajin; ella lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

Lo observó detenidamente, la piel canela brillaba por la capa de sudor y sangre seca que teñía los resultados del entrenamiento.

Pensar aquello le tomo mucho tiempo, suficiente para que Oliver abriera los ojos y golpeara lo suficientemente fuerte a la joven para quitarla de su camino. Koron dio directo contra el suelo, subió la mirada y se encontró con que el muchacho ya estaba levitando en vertical. En un parpadeo unas pequeñas esferas emergieron de los brazos extendidos del humano, éstas formaron una hilera hasta crear una enorme ronda resplandeciente.

–¡Deja de jugar!– dio unos pasos hacia atrás para recomponerse, Oliver no realizó ningún gesto – ¡Esa cosa no es nada!

Koron colocó los brazos al costado mientras lanzaba un grito no muy alto. Pronto, las pequeñas piedras cercanas empezaron a flotar creando después una coreografía a su alrededor, una luz blanca y muy poco visible la envolvió justo después que el grito cesó.

Oliver reunió la suficiente energía para completar su esfera atacante, no tardó ni un segundo más para lanzarlo.

Koron ni se inmutó cuando aquella fuerza amenazante se aproximó hasta ella iluminando todo el lugar, más bien, levantó una mano al frente y abrió la palma de la mano.

Mientras, en el laboratorio, las cosas iban de bien a mejor. El avance de la Cámara de Gravedad era un completo éxito, de aquí a unos pocos meses lo tendría frente a frente, ahora venía la prueba de gravedad. Pero quizás, antes de eso, era mejor ir por un poco de jugo, aquello relajaría por completo sus músculos que trabajaron toda la mañana.

Sólo era ir a la cocina, abrir el refrigerador, verter el jugo en un vaso y disfrutar…

La cocina se iluminó más de lo normal de pronto.

Un gigantesco estruendo hizo temblar la corporación entera, no pudo controlar su mano y el vaso cayó haciéndose añicos en el suelo. Diablos, sólo quería beber un poco sin tener interrupciones. ¿Tanto era pedir eso?

Salió al patio, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver un cráter al otro lado del mismo. Un carraspeo lo quitó del trance, bajó la mirada encontrándose con Koron y, detrás de ella, estaba un Oliver inconsciente y aniquilado.

–¡¿Pero qué…?!– no terminó la frase, se adelantó a auxiliar a su amigo. Éste arrojó un quejido, qué alivio, estaba vivo pero no estaba del todo bien.

–Los humanos son muy débiles– terminó aquello con un soplido –Pero bastante inteligentes.

–¡Eso no te da derecho de casi matarlo!– miró al chico quien poco a poco empezaba a abrir los ojos en medio de leves gimoteos –Oliver no es como el resto de los humanos, es mucho más fuerte, pero comparado con un saiyajin es muy débil, deberías tener cuidado.

–Es alguien increíble– apenas se escuchó por parte del terrícola, Trunks dirigió su completa atención a él –La saiyajin es increíble…

–Oliver, resiste un poco.

Llevó su mano hacia el bolsillo de la camisa del moreno, luego de rebuscar unos segundos logró extraer de allí una pequeña pepita. Sujetó al herido de la nuca levantando así un poco su cabeza y, como si fuese adiestrado para ello, le dio de comer la milagrosa semilla.

–Tienes suerte de llevar siempre una de esas semillas–murmuró el saiyajin esperando con paciencia la recuperación en su amigo.

Oliver tragó luego de masticar con cuidado y, antes de que cualquiera se diese cuenta, ya estaba de pie como nuevo.

–Ya sabes, no quiero salir muerto después de entrenar contigo– soltó una carcajada nerviosa antes de dirigir mirada a la mujer presente –O con cualquiera.

Trunks sintió un profundo alivio, si algo le sucediese a Oliver estaría en graves problemas, muy graves la verdad. No deseaba para nada presenciar la muerte de alguien más, menos de su mejor amigo, y sin esferas para remediarlo no tendría oportunidad para excusarse del cadáver. Y tener a la policía en sus talones era lo último que deseaba.

Un puño se estampó directo en la boca del estómago sacándolo de su trance momentáneo, se vio obligado a agacharse y cuando lo hizo fue estirado de la camisa hasta un costado.

–¿Qué demonios se ha tragado? – susurró Koron a su oído, sin despegar la vista de Oliver.

–¿Q-qué?

–Yo fui la primera en hacer una pregunta, así que responde.

–No era necesario que me golpees– se recompuso de nuevo a la par que se enderezaba como debía –Ni tampoco susurrar, no es nada confidencial o algo así.

–¿Qué nunca te enseñaron a disimular? – continuó hablando por debajo pero esta vez dirigiéndose a pleno a Trunks.

–¿Hablan de las semillas? – interrumpió el moreno, Koron se sobresaltó en demasía, Trunks juraría que si ella tuviese su cola se la esponjaría como la de un gato.

–Sí, las del ermitaño– completó él.

–¿Roban las semillas de la cosecha de un ermitaño? – mencionó la joven con mera sorpresa –¿O acaso los ermitaños en su planeta son una especie de árbol?

Trunks no sabía si reír o explicarle con detalle aquello. Escogió la segunda opción mientras que, de alguna forma, Oliver prefirió la primera.

–Koron, aquellas son las semillas del ermitaño Karin– inició dispuesto a liberar toda la información que poseía –Karin es un maestro gatuno que vive en una torre.

–Aunque ahora está muerto– agregó Oliver al recuperarse de su ataque de risa.

–¡¿Les roban semillas a un pobre gato muerto?!

–¡No! –estaba por volverse loco –Yajirobe es quien nos otorga las semillas, ese chico era el aliado de Karin.

¿Y cómo era posible que Yajirobe les otorgue las semillas? Sencillo, antes de la muerte del maestro Karin éste le otorgó la última semilla del ermitaño a su alumno. En un acto de desesperación para salvar al gato Yajirobe volvió a la torre, con todo lo que sabía intentó cultivar las semillas Senzu, y cuando finalmente consiguió una Karin ya había perecido.

Después de eso Yajirobe intentó elaborar más semillas, las cuales siempre salían defectuosas, hasta que finalmente una de ellas se veía auténtica, se arriesgó a entregárselo a Gohan.

Y esa semilla fue quien salvó la vida de Trunks hace casi siete años.

–¿Trunks?

Volvió a la realidad luego de oír eso, parpadeó seguidas veces antes de empujar un poco a la saiyajin hacia el centro de la conversación.

–Por cierto, Koron se disculpa por lo sucedido.

Una exclamación se escuchó por parte de la pequeña mujer.

–No es necesario– contestó el moreno con una cálida sonrisa –Sé que no eres una mala persona, Koron.

–¡No tenías que hablar por mi!– nuevamente ella lo tomó de la camisa obligándolo a ceder y encararla –Yo puedo hacerlo sola– gruñó aquello en un tono bajo, similar a un predador a punto de arremeter.

–Pero has hecho todo un lío antes de siquiera pedir perdón– susurró él resistiéndose al agarre.

–¿Ah sí? – la voz de ella se tornó grave y amenazante –¿No querrás hacer un lío más grande cuando encuentren tu cadáver en mis manos?

–Eh… ¿chicos?

Ambos contrincantes desviaron la mirada hacia el muchacho de canela, quien con suma paciencia esperaba que alguno ofreciera su atención en él.

–Debo irme– avisó con normalidad ignorando la discusión reciente de los saiyajines, aunque lo haya escuchado todo aún así no borraba su espléndida sonrisa –Los siguientes cargamentos no se entregan solos.

Koron observó con demasía a Trunks, éste ya veía venir la tormenta de preguntas que esa pequeña nubecilla estaba por soltar.

–Bien, nos veremos la próxima semana entonces– un suspiro se escapó por sus labios, aunque las visitas de Oliver eran cada vez más recientes sólo duraban como una hora o más, ya que el muy idiota se escapaba de su trabajo. Justo como él en este momento.

–Intentaré que sea antes– respondió Oliver –Koron, continuaremos nuestro entrenamiento para la próxima.

Ella no respondió ante aquello, lo único que hacía era mantener los ojos clavados en rostro del moreno. La incógnita nació en Trunks, ladeando un poco pudo notar un enorme brillo en la oscuridad y una mueca intentando esconderse del exterior.

Quizás un estimulante físico la podría traer de vuelta a la realidad. Colocó su mano en el hombro de Koron, ésta reaccionó finalmente con un asentimiento más veloz de lo normal.

–Está bien, tendré más cuidado la próxima.

Esa respuesta ni el mismísimo todopoderoso se lo esperaba. Trunks creyó por un milisegundo que aquel ser que estaba a su lado no era Koron.

–Me parece genial– respondió Oliver antes de dar una salto para elevarse en los aires –¡Adiós, chicos!

En pocos segundos desapareció en las infinidades del cielo.

Koron y Trunks quedaron en silencio uno al lado del otro, perdiendo los ojos en el punto remoto del infinito azul, donde el moreno se había marchado dejando su alegría con ellos. De un momento para otro Koron se dejó caer sentada en el césped, tal acto alarmó al híbrido quien no dudó nada en intentar socorrerla.

–No me toques– ordenó al ver como se estaba acercándosele, Trunks retiro ambas manos sorprendido. Ella volteó y sonrió de lado –Era una broma, ya quisieras ver tu cara.

Por primera vez en todo el corto lapso en que se estaban conociendo Trunks pudo notar una mueca burlona por parte de la saiyajin, una que nunca se imaginó ni en los más remotos sueños. No era para hacer noticia ni para sorprenderse demasiado pero le daba una buena pizca de emoción saber que aquello era un paso hacia adelante para Koron, para él y para la confianza entre ambos que poco a poco iba creciendo.

Trunks tenía la certeza de que Koron estaba rota y que con una amistad en paz podría intentar reparar esa débil alma oculta dentro aquel cascarón que había construido ella, similar al que él había formado en todos estos años.

–Koron…

–¿Qué? –volteó hasta quedar cara a cara con el chico, tal cercanía sorprendió de inmediato a éste.

 _Por favor que sea una broma otra vez._ Rogó en su mente, el mutismo de la mujer lo apresó en una dimensión lejana a lo que conocía, un sitio oculto tras esa oscuridad que formaba aquellos ojos. Debía escapar de trance lo más rápido posible, estar preso bajo aquella mirada penetrante no era una buena idea en esos momentos.

Hasta que su olfato percibió algo muy llamativo.

–Creo que debes tomar un baño– al fin reaccionó, logró retroceder sin ser notado del todo –Apestas un poco.

–Eres un pedazo de basura.

–No, es en serio– se justificó, ahora sí había vuelto por completo a la realidad dándose cuenta que estaba frente de Koron, sangre pura y resultado de una miserable vida de guerra. Pero aún así no dejaba de ser una increíble persona a quien ansiaba por descubrir.

–Me bañé ayer– se excusó.

–Ahora tenemos el agua suficiente para bañarnos todos los días, deberías aprovechar.

Ella dudó unos segundos antes de aceptar la situación. Ingresaron nuevamente hacia los adentros de la corporación sin más preámbulos, la joven decidió callar por todo el recorrido por los pasillos como si fuese un fantasmilla dentro de las grietas de la edificación.

Trunks conocía esa expresión dubitativa que poseía, era la misma que él había llevado a lo largo de su vida hasta que finalmente se pudo anunciar la paz en todo el mundo.

Luego de separarse de caminos una nueva idea asaltó la mente del chico, una que jamás en la vida había creído, pero al volver al laboratorio su cabeza volvió a llenarse de planeamientos lejanos, dejando aislada aquella simiente sentimental que se estaba desarrollando.


End file.
